Sunset Ave
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: AU. One day at church, Percy notices the new boy and soon, it becomes something more. Will things work out between them, or will it all end in disaster? Percy/Billy, slash.
1. Anywhere, but here

**Okay, so i've decided it's about time i upload this. It's been hanging about my computer for almost half a year. I only have the first four chapters written, so i'll see what you guys think! It's an AU, set in the 1920s/30's. I've made Billy and Percy teenagers in this and it is a slash, so don't like, don't read. Contains the usual rude, Billy the Kid attitude and language (except, it's safe to say there's no freaky paedoness in this). So, here's the first chapter! Reviews are love! **

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter One

Anywhere, but here

The crackling radio was turned up loud in the red, dirt flecked truck; it was a pick up, the back filled with crates and farming tools. It was speeding down the bumpy road towards the town, kicking up dust as it went.

The driver was a gray haired man and he sung along to the music at the top of his scratchy voice. Sat on the other side was Rob; eleven years old with untidy black hair and a sulky looking face.

In the middle, William Wharton sat, wiping sweat from his brow. It was another hot summer in the south.

'I don't see _why _we have t'come,' Rob complained loudly. 'I was happy working on the farm. I din do no bad. It was 'im.'

'Stop ya whinnying,' Kenny replied, shaking his head. The wind blew in from the open windows as they approached town. 'It's yaw momma who wants y'all to come to Sunday School. Not my choice.'

'Why dun't Ben have to go? Huh?' Kenny reached over Billy to slap Rob on the side of the head.

'I said shurrup.' Rob scowled, folding his arms over his chest and glaring out the window. They drove into town, passing barbers and other small shops. The town was only small, but had all the necessaries. Kenny pulled up outside the church; it was large and window and obviously the main attraction of the place. Rob was the first out the car. He was wearing dirty blue overalls and mud streaked his nose, but he didn't care. He was still sulking at having to come when they'd already had their church service that morning.

Billy Wharton slid out after him; the seventeen year old looked around, eyes narrowed against the sun, brown hair stuck up at the back. He wasn't quite as dirty as his younger brother, but still looked like he hadn't bothered. 'I'll pick yer up in a couple of hours,' their father called, before pulling away. Wharton watched him drive off, before pushing Rob towards the entrance.

'Get movin, you,' he muttered. Rob's scowl deepened and he shook him off, walking ahead.

'S'all yer fault,' he said, angrily. 'If yer just did as y'ere told, we wouldn't be comin 'ere. Yer so stupid, William.'

'S'not William,' he growled in reply as they opened the wooden door and stepped inside the small entrance area. 'It's Billy the Kid; now y'all call me that or I'll beat you and I swear it.' Rob pulled a face, but kept quiet out of experience. An elderly lady looked up from the desk she was working at, glanced back at the printed paper she was holding, smiled and stood up.

'Hello. I'm Mrs. Lakeley. You must be William and Robert?' she said in a voice that was definitely not southern.

'Ah, no, yer goan call 'im Billy the Kid,' the younger brother muttered. The woman looked from one to the other in slight confusion, before smiling again.

'Well, I'm guessing you're Robert?' she asked, coming around the desk to stand in front of them. He nodded. 'Okay, follow me; I'll take you through.' She walked through the big doors and into the main church area. This was where the children (below the age of eighteen) got taught by tutors every Sunday. No blacks of course. It was segregated as always; their church would be some where else, well away.

They were split into age groups; Mrs. Lakeley dumping Rob in a group his age. The tutor was teaching math there. She led Billy along till they got to the back, where the biggest group sat. There were about twenty of them and few girls. 'This is Mister Wharton,' Lakeley introduced. The tutor stopped reading and looked up with a smile. He was about thirty years old with hair combed to the side and a kind face. He was holding a book in his hands.

'Better late then never,' he said, before gesturing to the pews. 'You can sit.' Wharton glanced around; most of them were gathered in front of the man, but there was one boy sat right at the back by the window, a glum expression on his face. Wharton sat down at the other end of the pew from him, slumping and leaning back against the wall. The other boy was smaller than Billy, hair neatly combed back. He looked at Wharton, then back out the window.

'Carry on, sir,' urged one of the girls; there were four in the group in total.

'Please, Mr Darkfield,' another boy begged. The tutor paused, watching as Lakeley walked out, before smiling.

'We're reading Bomba the Jungle Boy,' he told Billy.

'Never heard of it,' he replied. Darkfield nodded, looking back at the page before he continued. Billy sighed out of boredom, noticing the boy was staring at him again. Wharton stared back, until the other grew uncomfortable and looked away.

There was a small pot of pencils on each pew. Wharton took one and doodled lazily on the wood.

The boy looked over; Wharton looked back and he looked away again. The two played this eye contact game for the next quarter of an hour. Billy now took to throwing pencils whenever he caught him looking.

'Mr Wharton! Mr Wetmore!' Darkfield called with a frown.

'_Wetmore?_' cackled Billy and the other boy flushed and looked away.

Percy wasn't quite sure why he couldn't take his eyes off the new boy; was it because of the tattoos that decorated his arms? Or because of the way his startling blue eyes grew humorous when he began to chuck the pencils?

Whatever it was, it annoyed him already.

'Can I have a word, Percy?' Darkfield asked as everyone else disappeared out the doors. After almost an hour and a half inside the church, finally they were allowed to leave. He looked up, before nodding. Percy stayed sat where he was, as the older man came forward and leaned against the pew in front. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' shrugged Percy. 'Why?'

'You just seemed distracted lately, that's all.' Percy shrugged again before getting to his feet. He looked back at the tutor, before sighing and walking towards the church exit. Darkfield was right; Percy was quite distracted recently, his thoughts fearful; would his mother be home when he returned from church? She'd threatened his father many times on leaving and Percy was sure she meant it sometimes.

Or would he find his father with a woman ten years his junior, giggling and flirting on the porch while mother tidied up inside. Not that she needed to clean; they had a maid called Odessa. She had the darkest skin Percy had ever seen and big round brown eyes that looked too big for her face. But he didn't care much for her and she never really crossed his mind.

Percy was jerked from his thoughts as he stumbled. Wharton withdrew his foot with a burst of laughter as Percy managed to balance himself before he fell face flat on the floor.

'Almost gotcha!' Billy laughed; it was a wild laugh. Exaggerated. Percy scowled, turning to stare at the taller boy; he was about his age. 'What was you lookin at me for?' Wharton asked, hands stuffed in the demin pockets of his overalls.

'I wasn't lookin at you,' Percy replied. His accent was more understandable than Wharton's almost drunken drawl.

'Yeah, you was. Billy the Kid saw you watchin!' he gave another cackle, as if this was a very funny joke, before kicking the dirt of the path. 'I bet you want a bit, dun't you?' Wharton grinned as he pointed to his own head. 'This bit?' He pointed to his chest. 'This bit?'

His grin broadened as he reached out to grab Percy's crotch. 'This bit?'

'Get off!' Percy yelped, jumping backwards. His eyes were wide in disbelief that someone… that he would _do that_. Especially in a public place. His cheeks were flushed red as he watched Wharton giggle. There was a beeping of a horn and both turned to see a clean Ford pull up beside the church. It was Percy's father; Henry Wetmore was a respectable man. He always dressed nicely in crisp black suits, hair combed to the side. He was clean shaven, dabbing at the sweat on his face.

Percy almost fled to the car, wanting nothing more than to get away from Billy.

'See you next Sunday, Purty!' Wharton yelled after him as Percy slipped into the car. Billy watched it pull away, still grinning.

'He a friend of yours?' Henry asked his son, not noticing the flush in his cheeks.

'No,' Percy scowled, looking out the window. 'I've never seen him before. He just came today.'

'He looked like one of the Wharton boys,' Henry mused. 'They live out in the farm. Big place. Little rundown. That Pete Wharton was the one giving us trouble last year.' By us, Henry meant the town. It wasn't a personal attack; just the eldest Wharton brother and his friends speeding around the town and causing chaos in other nearby towns as well. Percy shrugged, not really caring, because it didn't matter to him who Billy was or who he was related to.

Henry pulled into the driveway of the tidy looking house. Percy climbed out, running a hand through his hair, before walking up the porch and into the cool house. His mother, Irene, was baking in the kitchen, Odessa stood silent and obediently beside her.

'Did you have a good day?' she asked, turning to smile at her son.

'S'alright,' Percy replied. Irene smiled again.

'Well, you go and wash your hands; these'll be cooked soon.'

--

The Wharton's farm was a busy place at the best of times; Billy had three brothers and two sisters.

Jessie was the oldest (being twenty eight respectively) and was already married to Walter Rednap. She was heavily pregnant and walked with a waddled, so her permanent spot seemed to be the couch.

Next down the line was Don, twenty two years old, before Billy and then Rob. Then, you had seven year old Ben and ten month old Marianne.

Billy's mom, Maggie, was a tired looking woman, blond hair pulled into a messy bun as she worked around the kitchen, cooking just enough food for them all. Kenny was sat in the armchair, drinking beer.

'Get yer mucky boots out of my kitchen,' Maggie snapped at Billy when he came in. He swore at her, earning a clap on the ear, before he kicked his boots off at her and movedinto the kitchen. 'Now, yer can't eat here tonight,' she told her son. William stared at her.

'Why?'

'Cause they aint enough,' she said, dishing stew into chipped bowls. 'Walter's staying round.'

'But, he don't even live here!' Wharton protested in anger. 'He and Jessie have their own home to go to. Kick em out.'

'Ah, silence, Kid,' Walter laughed as he came in, ruffling Billy's hair. The younger boy ground his teeth, fists clenched.

'I'm starvin.'

'So are we,' shrugged Walter; he was a broad man, chewing tobacco. 'An' Jessie's eatin for two.'

'Do I look like I give a shit?' Billy snapped. 'Fuck off.'

'Watch your mouth, young man,' scolded Maggie, putting plates on the table. 'Yer disappear now 'fore I get the wooden spoon.' Still swearing angrily under his breath, Billy tugged on his boots and stomped out the house, making sure he slammed the door shut behind him.

--

**Okay, so that was the introductory chapter. What did you guys think? Review !**


	2. Better man

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! This one is a little shorter than what i would have liked, but it don't matter! I also want to add a little note that I'll be changing Jessie's husband's name from Walter to Patrick. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Two

Better man 

Sunday came faster than Percy expected; he stood on the path outside the church, watching as Henry drove off. He heard arguing behind him and he turned, shielding his eyes against the sun as he watched Billy kick the back of a younger boy's legs.

'I'll tell momma,' Rob complained, dashing forward as Wharton tried to kick him again.

'Kiss my ass,' he replied, noticing Percy watching. His broke out in a grin. 'Hey, it's Purty,' he called. Rob stopped to look.

'Jus' some boy,' he shrugged. 'Not purty at all.' He disappeared inside as Billy walked across the brown grass towards him. Percy stayed still, eyes narrowed slightly.

'Miss me?' he laughed, cocking his head to one side.

'Not really,' Percy replied, before walking past him and towards the church.

'Oi, oi, hey! Wait,' Billy called, jogging after him and grabbing his arm. 'We don't need to go in theres.' Percy frowned, shaking Billy off.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, who needs to learn about Bomba? Got any money?' Percy nodded, uneasy at the way Billy was looking at him. 'C'mon, then, Purty,' he said and began to walk in the opposite direction. Percy paused for a moment. Would anyone know if they didn't turn up?

And, heaving a sigh, he followed. He didn't know why he followed; it was the same strange reason about why he'd kept looking at Billy last Sunday. It just couldn't help himself. The two entered a shop, the man behind the counter watching them with careful eyes. Billy went around, picking up two chocolate bars and a can of soda.

'Pay for em,' he demanded, pushing Percy forward. He did as asked, before the two left the shop. Billy walked off and Percy hurried to catch up.

'Where are we goin?' he asked. Billy didn't answer, but didn't stop walking until they were a little out of town. They clambered up a hill, finding a good place to sit in the morning sun.

Billy leaned back on his elbows, before fishing a bottle from inside his overalls. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey, an almost proud look on his face.

'Where'd you get that?' Percy frowned. 'I dint pay for that.'

'Life would be shit if you had to pay for everythink,' Billy replied.

'Did you _steal_ that?'

'You catch on fast,' Billy laughed, unscrewing the top and offering it. 'Well, you goan take some?'

Percy paused, before reaching out and taking it. Taking a drink, he cringed and spluttered. Wharton laughed; a deep, hearty laugh and took the bottle back, shaking his head. Then, he drank it like water, still chuckling. 'What if you'd gotten caught?' Percy asked, once he'd recovered.

'I'd blame you,' Billy smirked, screwing the top back on and grabbing a chocolate bar. Percy flashed him an angry look and glanced away.

'My father says you lot are bad n' that I should stay away.'

'Do yer dad wanna suck my dick?' Billy asked, looking across at him.

'Why do you do things like that?' Percy asked after a moment.

'Like what?'

'Like… you tried to grab me yesterday. And now you be tellin that you want my father to…' he trailed off.

Billy shrugged. 'I jus' do.'

'It's sinful.'

'Tell that to God,' Billy laughed. 'He probably be doin Moses now. And his animals.' Percy muttered something under his breath that sounded like a plea for forgiveness.

'You shouldn't talk about the Lord like that,' he said. 'An it's Noah who had the animals.' Billy just shook his head, finishing the chocolate bar and getting his whiskey out again. He began to sing loudly, a made up tune that made no real sense, but was obscene all the same.

'_And he had a big pecker!_

_Big, big, big!_

_And he sang out loud!_

_And I have a big pecker!_

_Big, big, big!_

_And I sing out loud!_

_And she had a big pecker!_

_Big, big, big!_

_And she sang out loud!'_

Billy the Kid laughed; knocked back his head and laughed and Percy shook his head. Some things were best left unquestioned.

--

'Did you have a good day at church?' Irene asked when Percy came through the door. He nodded. 'Well, you go wash your hands,' she said, her and Henry sat at the table, Odessa serving up food. The bathroom was only through the corridor and he left the door open. He could hear his parents talking clearly from where he stood, cleaning his hands.

'Do you think we should talk to 'im about it?' Irene asked. 'Why would he not go to church?'

'Maybe it was jus' one time,' Henry replied. 'We'll see Mr. Darkfield calls us again if he doesn't turn up.'

So, people _did_ know if they were missing from church. Percy sighed, staring into the mirror. His hair was a little more wild than usual, so he combed it back. In his head, he could still hear Wharton singing the big pecker song and he shook his head as if trying to shake it out.

'Come on, Percy, before it gets cold,' Irene called.

'Comin!' he shouted back, turning the tap off, drying his hands and leaving the bathroom. From what Billy had been saying, they wouldn't be going to the church next Sunday either. Apparently, there was a place he just _had_ to see.

Percy could only guess what it was.

--

The surprise place happened to be an abandoned park out of town. It was hidden in the woods that formed near the Sheriff's Station; there was a swing, made by rope and wood and a small stream that weaved its way through the dirty, leaf scattered ground.

Billy lay on his stomach, tearing up the new green grass that was poking up between the damp, brown leaves.

Percy sat beside him, cross legged, a bottle of R.C. Cola at his side. A small ladybird ran over his fingers, which he had lifted in front of his face to inspect it. It had three black spots on each side of its fiery red helmet and every now and then it would stop to rub its back legs together, as if cleaning.

They were undisturbed for most of the morning, just enjoying the peace, though that was later broken. Billy heard the voices first. He sat up, the front of his overalls dirty and frowned.

'What is it?' Percy asked, but Billy shushed him. That's when the three boys burst into the clearing, faltering when they saw them. Percy forgot about his ladybird, when the two got to their feet. He recognized the boys from the town; one of the Sheriff's son, Lewis Billets. At either side of him stood Colin and Nicholas. They were a year or so older than Percy or Billy.

'Hey, it looks like Percy has a friend,' Lewis smiled, sauntering forward. 'What it be like, to know that someone likes you?' he mocked.

Percy felt himself redden and he looked at the floor.

'Hey, Lew, it's one of them Wharton boys,' Nicholas said, pointing at Billy.

'I druther have no friends than a Wharton as a friend,' Colin laughed. Wharton himself stepped forward.

'You sayin you have a problem?' he asked, a smile twitching his lips.

'How's your momma?' Lewis asked. 'I seen her at night, comin down ar street like there's somethin there for her.'

'I heard she'll do anythin for money,' added Colin. Billy stepped forward and Percy reached out to grab his arm.

'Don't,' he warned, knowing there'd be trouble from the Sheriff if he did, but Wharton merely shook him off.

'They sayin my mom is a whore,' he said, before turning back to Lewis. 'Well, c'mon then, big boy,' he said, jumping from one to the other as he came forward. Lewis backed off a little.

'Do you know who I am? Who my father is?' He paused, eyes narrowing. 'At least I know who my dad is.'

Billy reached out to grab his collar, yanking him close and drawing his fist back. 'I know who my daddy is,' he replied, smiling. 'He's a gimcrack.'

He punched Lewis in the jaw, letting him go. Lewis staggered back with a cry and as Billy started forward again, the three boys fled along the dirt path and away. 'That fuckin hurt,' Wharton muttered, looking down at his fist. His knuckles were a little grazed, droplets of blood forming on the surface.

'I told you not to,' muttered Percy. 'The Sheriff-' Billy looked up with a laugh.

'He badmouthed you. He started it.'

'He badmouthed your mom,' Percy told him. Billy shrugged.

'He's right; she is a whore.' He turned, walking back to Percy.

'Why'd you stick up for _me?_' he frowned. Billy stared at him for a moment, as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

'You're my friend, aint yer?'

'We aint even known each other that long,' Percy replied. 'How can we be friends?' Billy laughed at this.

'No one runs from church to be with someone they doesn't like, does they?' he replied, the grin still on his lips.

And it was at that moment the two actually found someone they could rely on, someone they could trust, someone who could help them.

They found _each other. _

--

**What y'all think? Review and let me know :D**


	3. The gorge

**Hey!! Here's the next chapter for you to read1 I hope you like. Remember to review and tell me what you think! Billy and Percy's relationship goes further.**

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Three

The gorge

'Percy?' Irene called, watching as her son entered the front room. His fingers were dirty, as were his knees and she pursed her lips. Henry wasn't in; he'd been called to come into work for something urgent, which she guessed was to satisfy his secretary's needs.

Banishing this thought for the time being, she gave him a small smile and patted the sit beside her. 'I need to talk to you about something,' she said. Percy moved and sat down. 'Where've you been to get so dirty?' she asked, lightly. He didn't answer and she looked at him. They had the same eyes; slate blue that looked stormy gray when they were angry. Irene sighed. 'Your father told me you've been hangin around with that Wharton boy. Don, is it?'

'Billy,' Percy corrected her.

'Ah,' she said. 'Well, at least it isn't that Don boy.' She seemed to hesitate for a moment and Percy got the idea that she was debating whether to tell him or not.

'What is it, ma?' he asked with a slight frown.

'The Sheriff called earlier. Something about Lewis getting into a little trouble with you and Billy.' She looked at him with an almost desperate expression; the thing with Irene Wetmore was that she thought her boy could _never _do no wrong.

So, Percy would tell her what she wanted to hear.

'It wasn't as bad as it sounds,' Percy said, relaxing his expression to make it seem he was relieved that it was just that little matter. 'We was down in the woods; Lewis came jus' as Billy was jumpin out the tree. His elbow knocked Lewis in the mouth as he balanced himself and Lewis ran 'fore we could apologize.'

Irene exhaled and smiled. 'Well, the Billets' are known to exaggerate things. I knew nothin bad had happened. I'll put some dinner on.' She got to her feet, calling for Odessa before moving into the kitchen.

--

Percy and Billy sat on the haystacks in the barn on Wharton's farm. The hay itched a little and flies buzzed around them in the musky, afternoon heat. Percy was scratching a mosquito bite on his calf. 'Your mom's nice,' he finally said. Wharton scoffed. Maggie had tried to re-comb Percy's hair, and then forced him to try some of her cornbread as it was the 'best stuff he'd ever eat'.

Now, they'd escaped the hectic household to lounge in the barn. Billy flicked a fly off his knee, before sitting up. 'It's my dad you've gotta watch out for,' he said, eyes narrowed against the blaring sun that peeked through the gaps in the old timber.

'Why?' Percy asked, glancing at him, but Billy didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Percy off the haystack. Seeing as they were sat right at the top, it was a long way down.

'_Wooooooooeeeeeeee_!' Wharton hollered, before rolling down himself. Percy hit the floor with a grunt, groaning.

'What the fuck…?' he growled, sitting up as he watched Billy hit the ground, still whooping. 'Wasn't there an easier way to get down?'

'I like the thrill,' laughed Billy.

'Lugoon,' Percy muttered, picking himself up and brushing himself down. Billy grinned, jumping to his feet.

'Let's go to the orchard.' Without waiting for an answer, he raced out the barn, jumping and skipping as he went. Percy paused for a moment, before taking chase. The two ran along the dirt drive, kicking stones as they went. Billy cut across the grass, clambered over the rotten wooden fence. It left green marks on their hands, but neither cared as they continued to trek along the muddy path and down to the orchard. The trees were filled with apples and Billy jumped to snag one.

'Here,' he smiled, tossing it to Percy. He caught it in two hands, watching as Billy took a bite, before doing the same. It was sweet and tangy, leaving his mouth tingling. 'Watch out for the bugs, though,' Wharton winked, causing Percy to spit it out.

'Bugs?' Billy nodded, before walking over the grass. A stream ran through the trees and the two stepped across the stepping stones to get to the other side.

'C'mon on,' Billy urged, running forward. There was a fence and the two skidded to a stop; it wasn't a long drop, but the gorge was deep enough. It was rare to find something like this, especially in the flat farmlands of Southern America. The two looked down at the road beneath them, before looking up.

'Billy? Billy?' came a yell and they watched as Ben and Rob came running over to them. Ben glanced at Percy shyly, before ducking to hide by his brother. He had white, blond hair; quite a contrast to Rob. 'Who's that?'

'Mind y'own business,' Billy replied, taking a bite of his apple and spitting it at them. Rob stuck up his fingers, before moving to the fence to look down at the road. A truck were hurtling towards them and with a grin, Rob produced a couple of apples from the pocket of his overalls. 'What ya doin'?' frowned Billy.

'Mind y'own business,' Rob muttered. Ben crawled under the fence to lean down and get a better view. The apples fell at just the right moment and as soon as they hit the windshield, Ben and Rob were gone, racing back towards the farm.

The truck squealed to the stop and Kenny stepped out, looking up to where Billy and Percy still stood. 'Yer little fucker!' he yelled up. 'Look at the fuckin' state of the truck, yer lousy bastid. Yer wait until yer get home, I swear to God.' He continued to swear loudly, waving a fist. 'Yer better run, Billy, before I get a hold of yer!'

Grabbing Percy's wrist, Billy yanked him away from the fence and the two were running through the orchard, splashing across the stream and hurrying back towards the fence. They could hear the truck near by, snarling as if it too, were angry.

Percy was shaking, heart pounding in his chest in an effort to keep up. 'C'mon,' urged Billy, almost leaping over the fence and racing off towards the farm. Percy followed and the two stumbled into the kitchen just as Kenny skidded to a stop outside.

'Boys!' scolded Maggie, but the two ignored her as they made for the stairs. Kenny came bursting in afterwards, managing to grab Billy's foot as he went to go up after Percy.

'My room,' he yelped as Kenny dragged him back down. Percy spun at the top of the stairs, looking back down as Kenny raised a fist and beat Billy around the head.

'You fuckin' idiot! You smashed the windshield.'

'It was Rob! Robbie did it,' he tried to say.

'Don't lie to me. I saw yer do it! I saw yer!' Billy met Percy's gaze and he mouthed 'go.' Percy nodded, backing off into the bedroom.

He sat on the bed, listening to the yells and smashes downstairs. It seemed an eternity before Billy finally dragged himself upstairs; it was going dark outside.

His face was bruised, blood dripping from his nose.

And Percy watched as Billy screamed; screamed in a hoarse voice, letting out all his anger and frustration. He knocked the old photographs off the walls, flung ornaments from shelves. He threw Rob's books all over the floor, kicking them out the way as he grabbed his shotgun that was mounted on the wall and for a moment Percy panicked.

But, Wharton merely flung it around, smashing up everything he could. It seemed like a lifetime before he finally collapsed on the floor with a small cry, sinking forward so his forehead was pressed against the wooden floor.

'I hate 'im,' he seethed, but his voice was thick. 'I hate 'im.' Percy slipped off the bed, kneeling down beside him. He reached out, placing his hand on his arm, but Billy jerked away. Percy left him and when Wharton finally gathered himself together, he sat back on his knees.

His eyes were red, cheeks damp, but he ignored this. Instead, Billy shifted to Percy, pressing him against the side of the bed.

And there, he placed a rough kiss on his lips.

--


	4. First Time

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far! And i hope you're enjoying this as much as i am writing it!**

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Four

First time

Billy and Wharton had been friends for almost a month, but already, things had dramatically changed between them. One minute Percy was sat there, wanting to help Billy, the next, his lips were against Percy's, hands roaming down Percy's front.

Percy Wetmore was going to hell. He was sure of this.

Billy didn't seem to care. He'd just sat and watched as Percy fled and now he sat outside his house, a small frown on his face. Percy sighed as the watched another stone hit his bedroom window, before finally creeping downstairs and opening the front door.

Odessa watched him, but said nothing.

'What do you want?' he hissed; it was late and his parent's wouldn't approve at him being up.

'I want you to stop being an ass,' Billy replied, getting to his feet.

'Being an ass?'

'Yeah; you're avoiding me and being all pissy 'bout it.'

'_About it_?' Percy demanded, stepping outside and shutting the door so Odessa couldn't listen in. 'How can you be so casual? What happened was wrong.' Wharton just looked at him.

'It wasn't wrong, Purty,' he laughed after a moment. 'It was very right.'

'You're sick,' Percy spat, small fists balled at his side. 'And crazy.' He drew back a little when Billy walked across the road and onto the grass towards him. Percy stepped back, bumping into the porch.

'Get away from me,' he said, but he didn't sound as brave as he had before with Billy now towering over him.

'Why?' Wharton replied, cocking his head to the side.

'It's not _right_,' Percy hissed, pushing him back. Wharton stepped forward again, putting his hands either side of the shorter boy and Percy looked around wildly; anyone could see them. Grabbing Billy's arm, he pulled him around the back of the house where they were hidden.

'Wanted somewhere a little _private?_' Billy grinned, but Percy scowled.

'I want you to leave me alone.'

'Why?'

'Cause boys… they don't do that to each other!' he stressed, not knowing why this wasn't processing in Wharton's thick skull. 'Boys go with girls. You should go with a girl.'

'You want me to go with a girl?' Billy questioned, a humorous expression on his face.

'Yes!'

'Even if I do this?' he came forward again, pulling Percy close and kissing him. It was hard; Billy's tongue invading his mouth and doing things to him that Percy had never imagined. It was when Billy's hand trailed down to his inner thigh when he jerked away.

'Stop it!'

Billy merely grinned, turning and walking away, leaving Percy to stand confused and alone in the garden.

--

'Get away, Wharton,' Janey hissed, pushing Billy back.

'Ah, now, c'mon, be sweet for Billy the Kid,' he replied, coming forward to press her against the side of the church, out of view from the others, unless someone happened to cross the path.

'I said get away,' she replied, but he grabbed her hips and held her firmly in place.

'You gonna make me suffer much longer?

'Suffer all you want. I dun't care much for it.'

'I care for it,' he replied in a sickly sweet voice, pressing his body against hers and muffling her voice with his lips. Percy frowned, hearing the noises; his curiosity was spiked and he moved down the path until Billy and Janey came into view. He gaped for a moment, about to turn away when he saw that Janey looked less then happy.

She batted him away again. 'Dun't you care!' she cried, managing to push Billy's face again. Wharton merely grabbed her chin tight and forced her to look at him. 'Dun't!' Janey said, voice wavering slightly. 'Percy's here. Dun't.'

Billy turned to see Percy still stood there, not sure on what to do. 'Get outta here,' Wharton growled at him.

'No, Percy, stay.' Again, her lips were pressed against his before Percy moved forward and grabbed Billy's arm.

'Get off her.'

'Why?' laughed Wharton. 'Do you wanna turn?' Janey cringed, managing to move away, Percy stood between them. 'Nother time!' he yelled after her, before shaking Percy off and pushing him back. 'What you go do that for?' he demanded, a less than happy look on his face now. 'We was busy.'

'She didn't want it,' he replied.

'I don't care much for _that_!' Wharton laughed in a hearty way as if the joke really was funny. 'I take it when I want it.' His gaze settled on Percy's. 'You should know that, dun't yaw?' Percy flushed.

'Is this some kind of game?'

'You told me to get a girl. I got one until you went an' ruined it.' Percy stared at him, before turning to walk off. Billy grabbing him and pulled him back. 'Where you goan, Purty?'

'Home,' he replied.

'Sounds like a plan,' Wharton said brightly. 'Folks home?'

'Just Odessa,' Percy replied, knowing he couldn't get out of this. Even if he said no, there was a chance Billy would just climb in through the window.

'Well, I'm starved; let's go.' He walked ahead and shaking his head, Percy followed. Odessa was cleaning when they went in and she eyed up Billy, but didn't say a word. 'Actually, forget the food, I wanna see your room.'

Percy also eyed him up. 'You've seen it.' But Billy ignored him and went up the stairs anyway. Percy followed him, frowning when Wharton slammed the door shut, keeping them both in.

Suddenly, Percy was on guard as Billy pushed himself away from the door. He almost _stalked _towards him, grabbing his arms. He sat Percy on the bed, looking down at him with a boyish expression.

He stood in front of him, hands going to pull off his overalls. He kicked them off and Percy went to stand up, only to be pushed down again.

'Wharton-'

'Purty, how do you know if something's wrong if y'all never tried it?' he questioned, moving to sit beside him.

'Don't make me do this,' Percy asked; he was almost sobbing and felt ashamed about it, but truthfully, he was scared. Scared at what Billy could and would do to him.

But, Wharton laughed. 'You need to stop worrying,' he laughed. 'You're in safe hands.' Gently, he pushed Percy back by his shoulders and Percy went with it. He was murmuring words in his ears, his lips kissing Percy's pounding pulse point. Billy peppered kisses on his jaw, before finally meeting his lips.

That's when Percy seemed to snap. He smacked Billy in the face, rolling so Billy was pinned beneath him. Wharton gave a yelp of surprise as Percy straddled him, smacking him again before his pushed his lips down.

'We do this my way,' he hissed and Billy grinned up at him. He kissed Wharton hard, hips pressing down against Billy's already hard member. If he was going to hell for the kiss, what was the point of stopping now?

Billy gripped his hand, forcing him down so he could bite along his jaw and neck. If this was Percy's way, Billy was fine with it.

In a sudden desperate flurry of movement, Percy pulled at his shirt, discarding it to tug at Billy's overalls. But, Billy was ahead of him, slipping his legs out the demin as Percy slipped his trousers over his hips. Their lips met in a clash of dominance, which Wharton easily won. He let his lips move across Percy's chair, the two tumbling back onto the wooden posted bed.

Wharton grinned as he moved onto all fours, Percy moving to stand behind him. Percy's eyes were dark, almost dangerously as he tugged down Billy's briefs.

'Spit,' Wharton sudden hissed urgently. 'Lube it up; I don wanna be dry-fucked.' He continued his odd ramble of vulgar words. 'Fuckin cock and piss, your momma will shine my knob and by hell-' He was silenced by Percy pushing into him. The two stilled, Percy gripping Billy's hips hard enough to bruise. 'Fuck, Purty,' Wharton finally exhaled, pushing back against him. 'You goan fuck me or what?'

And Percy did just that.

--


	5. Town dance and Lewis Billets

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Five

Town dance and Lewis Billets

Billy glanced across at Percy, who was staring at the floor; it was Sunday, the two standing outside the church. Percy had been quiet since yesterday, not even speaking to Billy.

'Hey, Purty. Tonight, I'm goan suck your sister's twat; how'd you like that?' Percy's head snapped up.

'I don't even have a sister, so shut up.'

'How about your momma? I get to watch her and your papa at it all night long.' He grinned as Percy flushed and looked away. Wharton licked his bottom lip, moving closer, trying to get some reaction from him. 'I'll do your daddy from behind, me thinks, and then raise your momma to the ceiling.'

Percy swung around, punching Billy in the jaw. The two toppled to the floor, punching and tussling, kicking out and yelling. 'I said shut up!' growled Percy, but Wharton easily had him pinned on his back, straddling him.

He pressed down on Percy's hips, a devious grin on his face.

'You like this, Purty?'

'Get off me.' The words were panicked. Both of them knew anyone could see them. Wharton just let his smile broaden, grinding a little against Percy. But, then he rolled off and climbed to his feet, holding out his hand.

'C'mon, fuckstick,' he laughed, helping the shorter boy to his feet.

--

It was a warm evening; Percy's mother had been a little suspicious when he'd asked to stay out late that night, but his father had agreed that he needed some freedom and had let him. Though, Percy knew it wasn't about father-son bonding and being nice; he just wanted to undermine Irene. So, now, Percy and Billy were walking the empty streets, a bottle of cider in Wharton's hand. He drained it before kicking it into the shrubbery.

'Come on, Percy,' Wharton suddenly grinned, moving over to one of the parked cars in the street.

'What're doing?' hissed Percy as Billy knelt beside the car, fiddling his knife in the lock.

'Sssh,' Wharton replied, but he looked up; his eyes gleamed in the moonlight. He was excited. Finally, the lock clicked and Billy pulled open the door.

'This is wrong,' Percy reminded him. Billy looked up with a mocking laugh.

'Wrong? I'm Billy the Kid, 'member?' He got the car started by winding the clog at the front, before sliding into the driver's seat. 'You comin, or you just gonna stand out there all night?' Percy paused, before sliding in and shutting the door behind him. 'Gurd, Purty,' Billy beamed, squealing away from the curb and off down the road.

They hit the highway with Wharton putting on an extra burst of speed. They were now going well over the speed limit, a sick feeling in Percy's chest.

'Don't you think we should slow down?' he asked. Billy looked across.

'Now, where's the fun in _that?_' He wound down the window, the air blasting in the cabin. '_Whoooee!_' he yelled into the wind, excitement etched into his features.

Percy turned away, gripping the seat in white hands. Wharton began to serve from one side of the road to the other, still yowling into the wind. He sped out of town, well away from the farm until the forest to the left became thicker. Suddenly, Wharton served into the forest and for a moment, Percy thought they were going to collide into a tree, but he merely sped up a hidden dirt path. They bumped and bounced until Billy finally squealed to a stop.

'Don't worry, Purty,' he said, laughing at the look on Percy's face. 'I wouldn't let you get hurt.' Percy merely shook his head, pale faced and shaking slightly, before clambering out the car and leaning against a near by tree.

'You could have crashed!'

'Well, I dint,' he shrugged, getting out the car himself. He stretched and yawned, shaking his head like a dog. 'Worrying gives you wrinkles.' Percy ignored him and didn't move until his heart stopped juddering and beating; _thwamp, thwamp_, repeatedly in his chest.

Never had he stolen a car and then joyride it. But, to Billy, it just seemed a part of everyday life. Wharton watched him for a moment, before cackling and moving forward and press a hard kiss to his lips. 'C'mon; let's get you home.'

--

'Now, hurry up, Percy,' Irene called as she brushed down the front of her dress, turning to gaze at her reflection in the hallway mirror. 'If you don't get a move on, we'll be late.' She turned as Percy moved in from the living room. She came forward, licking her fingers and attempting to flatten his hair.

'Mom, please,' he said, moving away. 'I don't feel too good.'

'Oh, shall I stay here?' she asked, worried now as she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. 'You look pale.'

'Mom, I'll be okay. Go and enjoy the dance.' Irene nodded, still frowning, as she looked him over.

'Well, if you feel sick or dizzy, tell Odessa and she'll make it all better, okay, Peanut?' Sometimes, Percy wished she wouldn't call him by his baby-name, but at the moment he just nodded.

'I will do, mom.' Percy waited until she'd left before she disappeared upstairs and back into his bedroom, where Billy was sat waiting. 'You shouldn't do that,' he hissed, shutting his bedroom door. Billy just grinned.

'Do what?'

'Climb in through my window. What if you get seen?' Billy shrugged, leaning back on the bed and stretching. He watched as Percy paced to his window and slammed it shut. Billy bounced off the bed and bounded to the door. Scowling, Percy followed him. The two left downstairs and outside, walking down the dark street.

'Why wasn't your dad in?'

Percy shrugged. 'Work I guess. He's important. He has things to do.'

'Important? What, like fuck his sectaries an' whatnot,' Wharton laughed. Percy glared.

'He's not like that.'

'Fuck that! I've heared yer momma talk about him. She hates him.'

'Shut up,' Percy said, red faced because it was true.

'Whatever,' Billy shrugged. 'You helping me look after them, then?' he asked; by 'them' he meant his little brothers and sister. His mom, dad, Jessie, Don and Patrick had gone off to the town dance, feeling the need to leave William at home. Not that he wanted to go to know stupid dance anyway. Like he cared.

When they arrived at the farm, it was early evening, the stars just popping up in the darkening sky. The others were already gone and Robbie, Ben and Marianne were playing in the dirty yard. 'Oi! Shun't you be in bed?' Billy demanded as he walked up. Marianne kicked her fat little legs and screamed happily, though Robbie eyed him challengingly.

'You goan make us?

'I fucking will,' Billy said, coming forward. Robbie dashed off towards the tractor that was rusting slowly in the yard. Shaking his head, Billy paced up to the farm and led Percy into the kitchen. He grabbed a carton of juice that had been left on the side and drank from it, leaning against the counter with his eyes on Percy.

The younger boy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not quite understanding the gleam in his eyes. Billy set the carton down, wiping his lips on the back of his hand. 'Well, on yer knees, Wetmore.'

'What?' exclaimed Percy, reddening some.

'On yer knees.'

'No.'

'Yeah.'

'What if someone comes in?'

Billy shrugged at that and Percy took a step back, bumping into the counter as Wharton approached. 'You scared or summing?'

'No,' flushed Percy, but he was. If someone saw them… Billy now had him pinned against the counter, a cocky grin on his lips.

'Yer quite pretty, Purty,' he mused, looking thoughtful. 'Ha-ha. Pretty Purty.' Percy didn't say anything, because at that moment, there was a wail from outside, before a young voice yelled 'Billy!'

Wharton frowned, both boys looking towards the open door, before they stepped towards it simultaneously. Wharton yanked open the door and glared out into the yard. Lewis was stood there, gripping Ben's small wrist and leering down at him. Marianne was sobbing on the floor, tears streaking down her cheeks and Robbie had been grabbed by both Colin and Nicholas. 'Hey!' Billy growled, coming forward, followed by Percy.

Lewis looked up, smirking. 'Well, if it ain't Billy Wharton.'

'The fuck you want?' he asked. Lewis let go of Ben, straightening up.

'I've just for a lil' chat.'

'Yeah; well, I dun't wanna hear it, so y'all get out of here.' Lewis shook his head, before gesturing to Percy.

'Why you spend lots of time wi' him?' he asked, an almost curious look passing over his face. Billy gave a laugh.

'It's called having friends, Billets. Dun't yer know how that feels?'

'Shit,' Lewis snorted. 'An' all this time, I just thought Wetmore was some queer boy. Yer a queer boy, aren't you, Percy?' Percy flushed, shaking his head.

'Why are you so obsessed with me anyway,' he spat. 'All you talk about is me being queer. Sounds like you are!' Billy laughed, grinning across at Percy, almost proud that he was sticking up for himself.

'I saw you and Wharton at church,' Lewis growled, seeming less than happy now that Percy had turned the tables. 'Rollin' around on the floor. Oh, yeah, I saw!' Lewis looked between them, stumbling back when Billy danced forward. Wharton burst out into hysterical laughter.

'Yer so _scared_, Billets! Why you bother, huh? Why?'

'Shut it.'

'Or what?'

'I'll… punch yer!' Lewis threatened, fists balled at his side.

'Don't,' Percy warned Billy, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. Lewis looked at them both, before pulling a face.

'Come on,' he said to Colin and Nicholas, before turning and slouching away.

'Get inside,' Wharton said to the younger children. Ben sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand and tugging on Marianne's wrist. They disappeared inside and Robbie came forward, frowning.

'Why he call yer a queer?' he asked.

'He's jus' jealous,' shrugged Billy. 'Leave it.' Robbie studied him for a moment, before shrugging and moving inside. Billy glanced across at Percy. They stood in silence.


	6. Patrick Rednapp

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Six

Patrick Rednapp 

Billy gave a grin, the wild expression of excitement on his face as he pushed harder into Percy. The younger boy was pinned beneath him, bent over in the hay, eyes closed. He bit his bottom lip, pushing back to get more of Billy, almost urgently.

'Come on, fuck-stick,' Billy muttered in his ear, before nipping the lobe. 'Tell me what you want.'

'Just… fuck..' Percy groaned, panting. Billy stilled his actions and Percy opened his eyes. 'Please.'

'What do'y want?'

'Fuck me, Billy.' Wharton grinned, pulling out and thrusting back into him. He held Percy down as he fucked him hard, bringing himself to the edge before allowing Percy his release. Billy collapsed forward with a groan, before rolling off. He lay back in the hay, panting, before running his hand through his hair and leaving it spiked. The two lay there, listening to each other's heavy breathing as if they'd just ran a race, but Billy frowned and then sat up. They could hear footsteps approaching across the yard. Jumping to their feet, they dressed hastily, before turning and trying to look innocence as the barn door creaked open. 'William?' frowned Patrick, before catching sight of them on the haystacks. He moved forward as they clambered down from the straw. 'You two look a bit flushed,' he said, eyeing them up. 'What've you been doin?'

'We were wrestling,' Billy said, the lie slipping easily and well rehearsed from his lips. Patrick glanced at him, then at Percy. Patrick was tall, red haired man with a hard brown gaze. Then, he nodded.

'Dinners ready; Percy gots to go now.' Billy nodded, allowing Patrick to shove him towards the barn door, before the redhead turned and looked back at Percy. There was an odd look in his expression, almost suspicion. Percy swallowed, cheeks flaming, legs aching and he watched as Patrick turned and finally left. He was scared, because Patrick almost looked as if he knew.

--

Patrick pushed open the door to Billy's room, frowning, bleary eyed as he looked around until he spotted Billy sat on the window sill. Billy stared back at him, brow creased as he frowned. Patrick never came into his room.

The older man swayed for a moment, obviously drunk, before he stumbled into the room and shut the door behind him. 'You think you got a friend, huh?' he demanded, eyes narrowed as he stared at Billy. Wharton frowned, slipping off the window sill.

'Get the fuck outta here.'

'You and Percy getting close. I see it. Fuckin wrestling? I dint see no wrestling.'

'You dint see nothing,' Billy replied, voice hard.

'Yer never have friends. What's changed, William?'

'Fuck off callin me that,' the younger boy said.

'Or what?' Patrick taunted with a laugh. 'Or what? You'll hit me? Hit me?' He came forward, shoving Billy back. Billy's fists clenched and he attempted to fight back, but Patrick easily swung him and pushed him into the wall. There, he held Billy pinned, his breath smelling of alcohol, warm on his cheek and the younger boy's eyes suddenly widened when Patrick forced his lips onto his, solid body pressed against his. Then, Billy pushed him back, blinking as he watched the slow smile spread across Patrick's lips. And with a laugh, the older man turned and sauntered out.

--

Billy had laid awake that night, debating on whether he should keep the thing with Patrick a secret, or tell somebody. He felt confused, but indifferent. Billy was used to being used whenever somebody felt like it. Fuck; he'd used plenty of people for his own needs, but the fact that he hated Patrick and that Jessie would be having a baby soon made him indecisive.

It wasn't like he gave a shit about his family. He hated each and every one of them, but the idea of what damage it would do if he told Jessie made him smile.

That morning, Wharton slipped into the kitchen where his older sister was cutting slices of bread, large stomach partially in the way. Billy studied her for a moment, before coming forward and clearing his throat. Jessie turned to glance at him.

'Oh, it's you.'

'I has something to tell yer,' Billy replied.

'Well, spit it out then,' she told him, keeping her back to Billy. He paused for a moment, before looking down at the floor.

'Patrick put me against a wall and kissed me last night.' It fell silent and Billy peeked up. Jessie had gone tense, the knife hovering over the bread. Then, she turned and pointed the blade at him, an angered look on her face.

'How the fuck dare you,' she hissed. 'Spreadin' lies like that! Why the devil would Patrick wanna go near a runt like you, huh?'

'I ain't lyin'! It's true. He did it! He's a pervert.' Jessie reached forward, grabbing his arm and yanking Billy towards her. He could see tears glistening to her eyes and in that instant, he knew that she knew what Patrick was like. She knew he wasn't lying.

'Of all the things you've done to this family-' Jessie suddenly loosened her grip on his arm, face paling before she stepped back. Billy frowned for a moment, before his gaze dropped to her legs. A large wet patch had formed over the front of her skirt, water splashing onto the floor.

'Shit,' he muttered. Jessie gripped the counter, one hand on the swell of her stomach. Billy was still staring wide-eyed at the wet-spot and with a growl, Jessie launched the knife at him. It bounced off the table with a chink and Billy jumped to attention.

'Get Patrick!' she hissed. 'My water's have broken!' Wharton turned, racing out the kitchen and across the dirt yard to the barn. Don, Kenny and Patrick were in there; Kenny and Patrick were working on an engine that was on pieces on the floor, while Don was stacking hay bales. Kenny looked up when Billy burst in, looking from one face to the other.

'What the fuck d'ya want?' Kenny asked.

'Baby's comin',' he said, breathless, from running or from excitement, he wasn't sure. The three men suddenly bustled out the barn, racing up to the house.

'Someone start the car!' Kenny yelled as he came in, reaching Jessie first.

'I'll call mom,' Don said, moving into the hallway for the phone. 'We'll get her to meet us at the hospital.' Billy was kicked aside in the commotion and Jessie didn't look his way the entire time, but he noticed, with a small smile, that she didn't look at Patrick either.


	7. Saying Goodbye

**A huge thank you to all that have reviewed so far either on here or on livejournal :D Here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait xD**

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Seven

Saying Goodbye

'…How could you? After all this time. Well, I'm not surprised. It's not like you're new at this!'

'Calm down, Irene, please.'

'Don't you tell me to calm down…'

Percy woke to the sound of arguing and he didn't move, still caught in the slumber of sleep.

'…Was she good? Was she better than me?'

'Irene, just shut up and listen to me…'

With a groan, Percy pulled himself from between his sheets. In the kitchen, Irene was going around, flinging items into a holdall. 'Don't you tell me to shut up,' she spat, turning on him; her hair was flyaway and her eyes were rimmed red with tears. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard at her side and flung it at him. It smashed at his feet and Henry danced back. 'I hate you,' she screamed. 'I'm leaving and don't you dare expect me back. _Percy!_' she yelled in the direction of the stairs.

'You're not taking my son,' Henry growled, stepping forward. Irene snapped her back shut and pushed past him, almost colliding with Odessa as she passed. A moment later, the front door slammed shut and the house was left in silence.

Henry rubbed his jaw and turned. Percy was stood in the doorway, still in his nightclothes. 'Percy…' he began. His son turned and walked back up the stairs.

--

Billy lay stretched out in the grass, gazing up at the apple trees above him. 'Think she'll come back?' he asked, turning his head to Percy, who was sat with his knees up to his chest, beside him. Percy shrugged.

'I don't know. She always leaves. Just a matter of time, I guess.' It went silent, the only noise being the slight breeze and the twittering of the birds in the nests.

'What yer thinkin' of?' Billy asked after a moment, sitting up and picking blades of grass between his fingers.

'Just stuff,' Percy shrugged, before climbing to his feet. 'C'mon.'

'Yeah, I'm starving,' Billy grinned, stretching and straightening up also. He slugged Percy in the air. 'Race yer!' He took off. Percy gave a soft groan and followed.

The two found themselves in town, Billy having won the race, heading towards the local store. 'Take whatever yer want,' Billy whispered as they entered. Percy gave him a look.

'Steal?'

'Why not? Not gone all chicken on me, have yer?' he asked as they strolled leisurely down one aisle. Percy frowned, before picking up a Hershey chocolate bar. Then, he stuffed it in the pocket of his trousers.

'Hey, you!'

Percy froze as the shopkeeper came towards him. 'Put that back!' Percy gaped for a moment, before Billy charged out of nowhere, bashing the shopkeeper aside and grabbing Percy's wrist. He all but yanked him from the shop, the two racing off down the street.

Billy gave a whoop of laughter, hopping in the air. 'Yer gotta be quicker than that, Purty,' he grinned. He tugged a bottle of cider from his overalls and a packet of cigarettes from his top pocket. 'Yer caused a good distraction though,' he winked as they slowed to a stop. Percy huffed, panting heavily before tearing open the Hershey bar. He snapped it in half and handed Billy a share.

Billy stuffed it all in his mouth. They got to Percy's house; Henry's car wasn't in the drive, but Odessa was in the kitchen washing up. They said nothing to her as she passed, though she averted her gaze and said, 'afternoon, Mister Wetmore. Mister Wharton,' and went back to doing the dishes. Percy led the way upstairs, Billy bounding into the bedroom first. He put the cider on the side and the cigarettes on the windowsill and then turned to watch Percy carefully, as if working out what he was going to do. Percy watched as Billy tugged off his overalls; left in just a t-shirt and his boxers. Percy came forward, getting on his knees in front of Wharton, placing his hands on the older boy's knees before shifting to kiss his inner thigh.

Leaning up, Percy let Billy give him a rough kiss, as his hand trailed up his thigh to press against his boxers.

Wharton gave a small moan, shutting his eyes and grinning. When he opened them again, they were dark and hungry. Percy shifted forward, pausing for a moment, before tugging at the band of his boxers. Suddenly, Wharton jerked up and pushed him away.

'What?' Percy frowned.

'There's a nigga watchin us,' Wharton replied and the two looked at the doorway where Odessa stood, wide-eyed. She was holding a pile of clothes in her hand, but she dropped them and backed off.

'I'm sorry, Mister Wetmore,' he said in her deep accent; it quivered slightly. Percy jumped to his feet, face red with a hot flush.

'If you tell anyone...' he trailed off, threatening and she nodded, shook her head and stepped away. Percy came forward and slammed the door in her face, before hitting it with his fist. 'Fuck,' he hissed. Billy chuckled and Percy turned to see h had his cock in his hand, giving the base a squeeze.

Percy shook his head. He was scared and felt sick, his chest tight. 'Get out,' he said to Billy. 'Get out!'

Wharton's grin dropped and he got to his feet. 'What?'

'I said get out!'

'Fuck you,' Billy growled, grabbing his overalls and yanking them on. He grabbed his cider and cigarettes, shoving past him to the door. He flung it open, but turned back to Percy. 'Jessie had her baby. Called him Teddy.' He walked out, stomping down the stairs. Percy listened for the slam of the door, before sinking onto the bed and staring down at his shaking hands.

Fuck.

--

Henry Wetmore collared Percy the next morning and when he looked into the angry face of his father's, his stomach jerked unpleasantly and he thought this is it…

'Mr Burton told me you've been stealing!' his father growled and Percy let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. So, Odessa hadn't said anything.

'I don't care,' he said, shrugging himself out of his father's grip and looking up at him.

'You will care, boy. You think I want a thief as a son?'

'You think I want a liar and a cheat for a father?' Percy snapped back. Henry stared down at him.

'I don't know where this attitude has come from, young man, but I suggest it stops now.'

'Leave me alone,' Percy hissed, attempting to walk off. Henry yanked him back, shoving him towards the stairs.

'Get to your room!'

'No,' Percy spat, pushing Henry aside as he ran outside. He ignored the yells of Henry behind him as he took off down the street. He sowed a couple of blocks away, angrily wiping the tears from his cheeks.

'Percy?'

He glanced up to see Mr Darkfield knelt by his flower bed, but he stood up and brushed off his hands, 'Are you okay, boy?' he asked. Percy sniffed and attempted to reply, but another sob escaped instead. Mr Darkfield came forward. 'Come on, Percy. A cup of tea will do you fine.'

Percy followed his teacher into the house; it was big and unlike his. 'I've not see you around church lately,' he said, entering the kitchen. He moved to the stove and began to boil a pan of water. He grabbed two mugs from the side and set to work preparing the cups. Then, he turned back to face the boy sat at the table. 'Percy?' he prompted.

'Been busy,' he mumbled, staring at his hands.

'I hear you've been hanging out with that Wharton kid,' Darkfield replied. 'I hope he's not been too much of a bad influence. You're one of my star students. Is he the reason you're here?'

'No,' Percy scowled. 'Shut up about him. I don't wanna tlak about that,' he said, rubbing his eyes and giving a sniff. Darkfield studied him for a moment.

'Why you crying?'

Percy hesitated, biting his lip. 'My mom left yesterday. Pa was sleeping with another woman. And I stole a candy bar from the store and I haven't gone to confess my sins. I'm a bad person and I'm going to hell.'

To his surprise, Darkfield gave a laugh as he poured the now boiled water into the mugs. 'You think you're going to hell because of a candy bar?' he asked, stirring the tea before moving to the table. He set Percy's in front of him, before taking the chair opposite.

'If you don't confess your sins, you go to hell,' Percy replied miserably.

'Percy, if God put everyone who stole a candy bar in hell, then there'd be so little in heaven. What about a small child? His mother sets the pushchair that little bit too close to the sweet section and that toddler grabs a handful and stuffs it under his blanket? You think God will send him to hell?'

'He'd be too young to know better,' Percy finally, cupping the hot mug between his hands and ignoring the pain. 'But, I know better. And I chose not to go to church and confess.'

'And that's where the learning process kicks in,' Darkfield replied. 'You regret this, yes?'

'Yeah,' Percy said, looking up.

'God gave mankind the right to freewill. Which means choice and learning. Man learns from their mistakes and makes sure they don't repeat it in the future.'

'What about bad people?' Percy asked. 'People that don't seem to learn and do the same again and again.'

Darkfield gave a sigh, pausing for a moment before continuing. 'I guess it depends on the degree of 'bad'. It's always said that God prefers humans over his own Angels. No one knows why, but the Angels have no choice. They have no freewill and cannot protest. They are there to serve God and that they do. Humans have a choice on whether or not they want to believe in God. They have a choice on what they choose to be moral and immoral. Some people, say rapists and murderers; they are the ones that go to hell. They have no self-regard, or care about anyone else, unless they regret what they've done come Judgement Day. Then, there may be a chance for them.'

'What about people who are still young, but have sinned?' Percy asked.

'There is still a chance for them, Percy. And you have to help them see the light.'

--


	8. Wet Sand

**Here is a double update for lagging with this xD **

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Eight

Wet Sand

'Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.'

Odessa sat in the confession box, hands clasped together on her lap. 'I saw something I shouldn't have.'

'What did you see?' came the soft voice of her Priest.

'I saw two boys sinning.'

'Boys?'

'On the verge of manhood, Father.'

'And what were they doing?'

'They were involved in acts of intercourse.' There was a pause.

'With each other?' the Priest replied. His voice was questioning.

'Yes. In the room of the family I work for. They have only one son and he has only one friend.'

'Now, did you see this with your own eyes?'

'Yes, Father,' she said, blinking back tears. 'I went up to put his clothes away and he was knelt on the floor in front of his friend. I saw his… I saw his penis, Father.'

'And this could have been nothing else?'

'No, Father. I don't think so. That's my sins, Father. Also, I ate a grape from the fruit bowl when my employer wasn't looking.'

'Wait, who is this family?'

'Forgive me, Father,' she said and hurried out the closet. The Priest pulled open the curtain, watching as she fled the church. A frown creased his brow and he sighed.

--

Patrick had Billy pinned on the bed, their lips in a hard fight for dominance, hands tearing at each other's clothes. Billy gasped against his throat, before biting down. His fingers dragged through Patrick's hair, before they turned so Billy was on top.

'Shut the fuck up,' Billy hissed, pushing his hand against Patrick's mouth to silence his groans. Patrick's fingers dug into his back and Billy pressed back against him. Billy's hand crept between them and he tugged down his zipper, hissing as his fingers came in contact with his heated dick.

The door of his bedroom opened and Percy stood in the doorway. Billy almost fell over in his hurry to get off Patrick. The older man sat up, flushed and taking a moment to catch on to what was happening. 'Purty,' Billy started; his voice was hoarse and he cleared it.

Percy turned and walked out. 'Fuck,' Wharton hissed, taking chase. His hands quickly tugged up his zip and he raced out into the yard, grabbing Percy's arm. 'Will yer hold on?'

'Fuck you,' spat Percy, rounding on him. 'Was I forgotten that easily?'

'It ain't what it looks like,' Billy replied, trying to keep his cool. Jessie watched from the kitchen, rocking little Ted gently in her arms as she strained to hear the hissed argument outside. She watched as Billy raised his hand, in an attempt to brush Percy's cheek, but Percy knocked his arm away, glaring.

'It wasn't what it looked like?' she heard Percy snarl. 'You were practically fucking Patrick, or was I seeing things.'

'It isn't like that,' Billy spat back. Tears pricked Jessie's eyes and Teddy made a cooing noise. She shushed him, kissing the top of his soft head. The door squeaked behind her and Patrick kissed her cheek.

'They arguing?' he asked. Jessie didn't say anything, but continued to watch.

'I don't want to see you ever again,' Percy said, panting heavily, fists balled at his sides. 'I should never have become your friend. This is all dirty, sick and wrong and sinful.'

'Yer know, if this is all so bad, why the fuck are yer still here?' Billy growled, shoving Percy back. 'I dun't want yer here, so fuck off. Go on, get outta here.' He turned and headed back to the house and Percy turned and stalked off back towards town.

Jessie glanced at Billy as he came in, but he ignored them and moved into the living room. 'Where's Rob?' he yelled. 'I need to fuck somethin up.'

--

When Percy got home that night, they weren't alone. There was another car in the driveway and the lights were on in the living room. Percy knew who the car belonged to; his uncle, the Governor and his wife, Rose, who was Henry's sister.

He entered the house as quietly as he could, shutting the door and bending down to untie the laces of his boots. 'I'm sorry about Irene not being here,' he overheard his dad saying to the guests. 'She had a urgent call with her mother out in West Virginia and had to go immediately.'

He set his boots aside for Odessa to deal with and slowly made his way, as quietly as he could, up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He could deal with them in the morning. But, now, he just wanted to sleep and try to rid the images of Billy and Patrick from his head.

--


	9. Tired of Hanging Around

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Nine

Tired of hanging around

Percy and the Governor sat around the breakfast table the next morning, eating cornbread with milk. 'Now's the time you've got to focus on your education, Percy,' he was saying. The Governor was a tall man with greying hair that was combed neatly. He was wearing a brown tweed suit with a white shirt beneath it. 'If you concentrate at school and go to Sunday school, then you will be come great.'

He banged his fist on the table to emphasize each word, before taking a drink of his milk. He set his glass down and wiped his mouth on a napkin. 'Now, as you know Percy, I'm the Governor. I'm connected to a lot of people,' he said, with a chuckle. 'I could get you any job in the county. Hell, I could get you any job in the State!' Percy listened carefully, eyes gleaming with interest. Any job in the State? He could be great and powerful? The kitchen door squeaked open and Rose and Henry entered. The Governor got to his feet to place a greeting kiss on his wife's cheek. 'I was just telling Percy how important education is,' he told her.

Rose gave a nod of agreement. 'It is, Percy. You could do a lotta things with a brain like yours,' she smiled approvingly. Percy flushed with pride. Henry squeezed his son's shoulder as Percy got to his feet.

'I have homework,' he said, ducking his head as he left the room. He heard the Governor chuckle behind him and say, 'I'm glad to see my words have sunken in!' Percy climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to his bedroom. He kicked it shut behind him, moving to sit at his desk. There was a pile of work sheets that he needed to complete. Recently, he'd been… distracted.

But, that distraction wasn't there now, so there was no reason why he should hang about and become a duffer like most of the oafs around here. No, he was goan do his uncle proud and work hard. Any job in the State, Percy grinned. He tugged the first sheet towards him and picked up his pencil.

It was around lunchtime when Percy finished all the sheets. Every now and then Odessa would come in to fill up his glass of juice and they wouldn't say a word to each other. She'd hurry out the room with a blush in her dark cheeks and each time he smirk, knowing that she'd kept the secret and there was nothing stopping him being what he wanted.

Percy sat back and stretched, looking at the completed pile of work sheets, when he heard voices downstairs. He frowned, leaving his chair and darting out his room and onto the landing. The voice he could clearly hear speaking to his father was that of Irene. Percy hurried downstairs and into the dining room.

Henry had a smug expression on his face as his eyes roamed over his wife and Irene stood, shoulders slumped. She gave a hesitant smile when she saw Percy. 'I've come back,' she said, stating the obvious. Percy gave a nod, opening his mouth to greet her when there was a knocking at the door. Percy moved through to answer it, feeling his gut squeeze. Who would be knocking?

His father didn't have a dinner party with his work guests today and he couldn't think of who would call for his mother. He hoped half-heartedly that it was Darkfield.

Please don't be Billy a voice in the back of his mind prayed. He couldn't deal with him right now.

But, when he opened the door, it wasn't Billy Wharton, but Jessie. She was holding Teddy in her arms and her eyes were red rimmed, but there was a determined expression on her face. 'Can I talk to yer?' she asked. 'In private?' Percy glanced behind him; his parents were distracted, talking between themselves and he nodded, stepping out the house and shutting the door behind him.

'What's this about?' he asked, but had a sinking feeling that he already knew.

'I love Patrick,' she began, herself unsure on what direction the conversation with go. 'But, I've seen what he's been doing with Billy, all right? I heard yer and Billy argue and Billy told me earlier, but I refused to believe it. Cause, he was my husband and…' She exhaled heavily. 'I know what yer've been doing with my brother, so dun't you be denying it.' Percy flushed.

'I thought there was something there too,' he snapped. 'Between me and him.'

Jessie turned on Percy, an icy expression on her face. 'You think William loves you?' she demanded. 'You think he actually cares? 'Cause he dun't, Percy.' She had a mocking tone to her voice. 'I've known my brother long enough to know that he'd fuck anything if the moment was right. Boy, girl, chicken, goat. It's all the same to 'im. You're nothing, but a new toy and he'll get bored and move on soon enough.'

Percy just stood there, his brain arguing with his heart; what Jessie was saying was true, though his heart refused to hear of it. Jessie sighed, shaking her head and stepped forward to touch Percy's hand briefly.

'I'm not doing this for 'im,' she said, voice softer now. 'I'm doin it for you. William hurts people; it's what he does and it's what he enjoys...' she trailed off, looking sad for a moment. 'I'm sorry, but that's the way it always has been.'

And with that, she turned and walked away.

--

By that evening, the Governor and his wife had left. It had just been a quick visit and his uncle had things to be getting on with back home, leaving the Wetmore household before full darkness set. It was dinnertime. Percy sat with his parents at the dinner table, spooning vegetable stew into his mouth. Odessa stood obediently by the table, pouring wine into glasses when needed. That was when their content silence when broken by urgent hammering on the door.

Henry frowned, before giving Odessa a nod. She set the wine bottle on the side and moved through into the hallway. Percy's spoon stilled over his bowl, ears alert as he listened. Odessa unlocked and opened the front door, stepping back quickly as a boy stumbled in.

It was Billy and he wasn't looking too good.

Irene jumped to her feet with a cry as Billy all but collapsed on the floor and Percy scraped his chair away from the table, watching wide-eyed. Billy's face was covered in blood and scratches, his eye bruised and swollen and he coughed, blood dribbling to the floor.

'Odessa, get a bowl of hot water and a cloth,' Irene said, in a controlled voice, though she looked fearfully over the boy.

'Now, woman!' Henry snapped. Odessa disappeared through into the kitchen. 'Percy, get a chair.' Percy moved and picked up one of the chairs from the table, moving to set it beside Billy, who was still coughing. Henry shrugged out his jacket and hung it from the banister, rolling up his sleeves before kneeling to lift Billy to his feet. He sat him on the chair as the boy took big gasps of air, before spitting out some blood.

'Come on, son, what happened to you?' Henry asked as Odessa returned with the bowl and cloth. She handed it to Irene, who knelt down, soaking the cloth in the water. She rung it out and began to dab it on Billy's face.

There was a movement in the doorway and they looked up to see a large, black man shadowing the doorway. Odessa gave a small murmur as she recognized her Priest and took a step back. 'Can I help you?' Henry asked, voice hard.

'Is this a bad time?' the Priest asked, voice deep and husky. Then, his brown eyes settled on Percy and Billy and he gave a small nod. 'Actually, I think this is an ideal time.'

--

**Review? Pour vous :D **


	10. Square One

**Here's another chapter :D **

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Ten

Square One

Kenny's face was flushed red with anger; he looked about ready to explode as he grabbed the scruff of Billy's collar and yanked him to the ground. Billy raised his arms above his head, trying to prevent the blows raining down on him, kicking out and yelling.

Maggie was screaming, trying to pull Kenny off her son, but the bigger man just threw her back. Jessie sobbed, holding a wailing Teddy to her chest and trying to calm him. 'Yer draggin' this name through the fucking dirt!' Kenny snarled, spittle falling from his lips as he physically shook Billy hard. He backhanded the boy across the face, chucking him down again. 'Yer make me fucking sick and when I'm done with yer, yer little queer, I'm goan get my shotgun and blow that pervert's face off!'

Jessie cried, turning away. Merely ten minutes before, she'd finally had enough of Patrick and kicked him out, telling her family every thing had that happened. Billy coughed, spitting blood onto the wooden floor and Kenny kicked him in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

White spots sparked in his vision, his nose feeling big and bulbous on his face. Billy blinked, trying to clear his vision but it seemed impossible, as Kenny grabbed him and dragged him through the house. 'Kendal, no!' Maggie yelled, grabbing Billy's arm and attempting to pull him back. 'Leave 'im be. It wasn't his fault!'

'Shut the fuck up, woman,' Kenny snarled, shoving her backwards. 'He was a bad one from the start. Don't try and sugar-coat it.' He kicked open the front door, throwing Billy out. Wharton rolled down the porch steps, managing to get unsteadily to his feet, hacking up blood before he turned a swollen eye to his father.

'Fuck yer,' he spat. 'I don't need yer. Don't need any of yer!' Kenny came forward, his fist against Billy's jaw causing the boy to stumble over.

'If I see yer here again, I'll kill yer!' he raged, fists shaking in his fury. 'We don't what no queers here!'

'Good, cause I don't want to be here!' Billy yelled, voice hoarse. Maggie opened the wire door, tears in her eyes, but no she said nothing. Teddy could still be heard screaming instead the house. 'Good riddance t' the lot of yer!' Billy yelled, as he turned and headed away from the farm, the eyes of his parents following him. As soon as he got out of sight, he raced down the road, not stopping until he arrived at the Wetmore household. He hammered against the door, not stopping until it was pulled open. The nigger lady stood in the doorway, dark eyes widening in surprise at the sight of him. She took a step back as Billy stumbled in, coughing, hands reaching out to grab something before he fell.

Irene pushed away from the table instantly as Billy tumbled to the floor, his legs giving out. 'Odessa, get a bowl of hot water and a cloth,' the older woman said firmly. 'Percy, get a chair.' Billy could hear movement as Percy grabbed the chair and Henry Wetmore lifted the injured boy to his feet. With a heave, he sat him on the chair. Billy took a gasp of breath, coughed and wheezed a little.

'Come on, son, what happened to you?' Henry asked, as Irene began to dab at his face with a damp cloth. Billy winced, but before he could reply, Henry had looked up at the door. 'Can I help you?'

'Is this a bad time?' asked a deep, rolling voice and Billy partly turned in his chair to see a black vicar stood, hands clasped in front of him. His eyes fell to Billy, before realization filled his dark eyes. 'Actually, I think this is an ideal time.'

'What's going on here?' Henry demanded.

'Can we go somewhere private?' The Priest asked.

'Look, if you have something to say, then spit it out!'

'Fine,' the Priest said with a resigned sigh. 'At church, Miss Odessa here told me about some happenings between your son and his friend.' Irene glanced at Percy and then back at the large black man.

'Our son is a fine boy. What misgivings are you accusing him of here?'

'Ma'am,' the Priest said, ducking his head a little. 'What I'm about to say…'

'For the Lord's sake,' Henry snapped, getting to his feet. 'Say it already.'

'Your boy has been involved in sexual activities with this young man,' he said. Shocked silence met his words and the Priest sighed. 'They were involved with each other. Odessa saw it with her own eyes!' Irene had gone pale, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She looked across at Percy.

'Is this true?' she asked faintly. Henry turned to stare at him. Percy took a step back, cheeks flushed.

'No!' he blurted out, refusing to meet Billy's gaze. 'No! That's wrong and sinful. They're lying. They're in it together.'

'But, your house m-'

'Are you calling my son a liar?' Henry said, voice threatening. The Priest met his glare full on.

'I'm merely stating facts, Sir.'

'How dare your kind come in here and make up sick stories about my son. I want you outta her enow!'

'Mr Wetmore,' the Priest started, but Henry took a step forward.

'I said get out! I'm not having a Negro in here, spreading stories about my… my boy's not like that!' He turned, staring at Odessa. 'Get out. You're fired! I don't want to see you around these parts again!' Billy got to his feet, unsteady for a moment as he looked at Percy. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Percy glared back at him, fists balled at his sides.

'Get out my house!' Henry yelled again. He grabbed Odessa's arm, forcing her to stumble out the house. Then, he looked at Billy and he saw Kenny in his anger. 'I don't want you t'go anywhere near Percy again! You disgust me, boy. I outta lynch your ass.' He held open the door and Billy sent Percy a look full of hate that Percy took a step back. He stalked out, shoving past the Priest and Henry slammed the door shut.

Irene still looked pale, as if she'd faint any moment and Henry put his hands on his hips, dark hair falling out of place. 'Percy, go to your room.'

' But-'

'_I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM, GODDAMN IT!_' Percy scuttled up the stairs, kicking off his shoes and climbing into his bed. He pulled the duvet over his head, blocking out the moonlight coming through the open window. His squeezed his eyes shut until it hurt, face damp from his hot breath.

'…Why would the Priest lie, Henry?'

'My boy is not…. Is not a _faggot_!' Percy covered his ears, not wanting to hear the sound of his parents. He wasn't queer. He wasn't into that.

What had he done?


	11. Body Bag

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Eleven

Body Bag

Joelle was a large woman, who wore an apron over a yellow summer dress. She kept her hair in a bun on top of her head, her eyes small and a gap between her two front teeth. Percy saw the gap of their new house maid often, because all the black woman seemed to do was smile. Even when Henry snapped at her yesterday morn' to hurry up and make his coffee, she just chuckled and went back to buttering the toast.

Percy found this very strange, because it was 1939 and no house slave ever ignored a demand from their masters. But, Percy also found himself not caring. Why should he? With a curl of his lip, he pushed his plate away. He didn't care about anything anymore. 'Now, now, Meesta We'more!' Joelle said, placing a hand on her large hip and looking at him in mock disapproval, the smile still playing on her lips. 'You got to eet your food and be big strong man!' Percy pushed away from the table with so much force that his chair clattered onto the stone floor loudly. Joelle eyed him in slight surprise. 'Meesta-'

'Leave me alone,' he hissed, turning and stalking out the room. Joelle blinked, before glancing at Irene who was hovering in the corner.

'Mees?' she asked. Irene sighed.

'Percy has been a little…' she hesitated, trying to find the right word. '_Troubled_, lately. We think it's best if we just leave him and let him figure things out on his own.'

'In my country, you get big steek. They listen then.'

'We only use slippers as punishment,' Irene said, bristled. 'Percy has done nothing wrong.'

'He do not eet food?' Joelle said, gesturing to plate. 'In my country, we have not many foo-'

'_We're not in your country_!' Irene shrieked, her words bouncing off the stone walls. Her fists were clenched, chest rising and falling heavily. 'We are not in your country and _you will do as I tell you_. You work for me. Do you understand?' The two women stared at each other from across the kitchen table, before Joelle finally nodded her head. Wiping her hands on the front of her apron, she turned her back and moved over to the sink. Irene exhaled heavily, before turning and walking towards the study.

--

Percy sat on his usual pew at the back, hands clasped together on his lap. It seemed so long since he'd last been in Sunday school. He didn't know why he came back here. Maybe he thought things would be the same and he could continue on as if William Wharton had never sauntered into his life that summer's day. Apparently, that wasn't the case. Janey leaned forward, whispering to her two friends and they glanced back at him, eyes wide. He noticed one of the girls cross herself and he glanced away, flushed.

Even Mr Darkfield was acting strange. He'd been giving Percy odd looks all morning and when Percy raised his hand to answer a question, he got ignored.

Apparently, in small towns such as this, news travelled fast. He was thankful when they were finally allowed to leave. Percy got up, shifting out from the pews and heading towards the exit. Suddenly, someone shoved past him and he stumbled forward. Janey stalked past, nose in the air as if she'd encountered a bad smell.

Percy sighed heavily, crossing the grass and heading down the road at a slow pace, not wanting to face his parent's questioning looks. He'd been getting them for the past week, since the night that Billy… Not that he cared. He was so lost in his thoughts that he couldn't here the approaching footsteps.

A shove to the back suddenly sent him sprawling onto the floor, palms grazing on the concrete. He rolled onto his back to see Lewis standing over him, Colin and Nicholas flanking him. Percy's eyes narrowed in a glare. 'What do you want?' he demanded.

'We wanted to come see the queer,' Lewis smirked, eyes alive with humour. 'You know what my daddy been saying? He be saying that you were with that Wharton kid. That you was doing stuff that only sinners do.'

'I was not,' Percy snapped, feeling heat flood his face.

'You calling my daddy a liar, Wetmore? He's the Sherriff. He hears things. The other morn, he heard from those negroes that you've been fucking that Wharton.' He leaned forward, hands resting on his knees as his two goons sniggered at his side.

'I wasn't! They were lying,' Percy said defensively. Lewis chuckled.

'You know what I think? I thinks you pining for the Wharton kid, cause he done a runner.' Percy's heart skipped a beat, because he hadn't known this. Lewis grinned triumphantly at Percy's lack of words. 'Ah, that's what I thought, fag.'

Percy fist came up, clouting Lewis on the side of his head. Lewis blinked in surprise, straightening up before glaring down at Percy. 'You're goan regret that,' he spat, before coming forward.

--

When Percy got home, he moved into the bathroom, inspecting the graze on his jaw and wiping that the blood making a steady trip out the corner of his mouth. His sniffed angrily, spat in the sink and turned the tap on.

After cleaning himself up, he ate dinner, did his homework on reading parts of the Bible aloud to his mother, washed and went to bed. Life fell into the same cycle, a routine he didn't even try and break out of.

There really was no point anymore.

Summer drew to an end, bringing cool September mornings and a little bit of rain. Percy was heading back to school, half thankful that he wouldn't have to go to Sunday school until next year, yet half hoping life would be quieter here; that he could blend into the background and not be bothered again. As he walked through the gates, his eyes scanned the groups of children racing about, screaming, yelling, laughing, and he searched for the familiar face before he realized what he was doing.

When he did, he scowled and dropped his eyes to look at the floor. Billy wouldn't be here. He didn't even go to this school, if he went to school at all. Or Percy would have noticed him a lot sooner.

Percy walked into the school, moving into the cloakroom. He shrugged out of his coat, before frowning and peering at his name tag. Someone had written QUEER across it. He blinked back tears, swallowed and ripped the sticker off. Hanging up his coat, Percy moved into the classroom.

It smelt musty and unused, the windows letting in sunlight, dust particles swirling in the air. He sat down, fingers running across the etched wood of his desk. He suddenly remembered what the Governor had told him. _If you concentrate at school and go to Sunday school, then you will be come great_. That's what he was going to do. Percy didn't need Wharton. He didn't need anyone. He was going to become great and have any job in the State, just like his uncle had said.

--

The day was sluggish and tiring and even though no one had said anything to Percy, it wasn't as if they'd all been gathering at his side to hear the story of his summer either. Percy trekked home, kicking his shoes off in the hallway for Joelle to deal with and moving into the kitchen.

Joelle was putting plates on the table, but Irene called him into the front room. He sat down on the sofa, Irene sat opposite him and she looked him over for a moment. 'Percy, darlin',' she said, slowly and already, Percy knew he didn't want to hear what she was about to say. 'Darlin',' she said again. 'Are you happy?'

Percy blinked. 'I'm fine,' he told her. Irene glanced down.

'You know, you can tell me if you and that Wharton boy-'

'I'm fine,' he snapped, cheeks flushing at the mere mention. 'There was nothing, I told you!'

'It's just, you've been so… quiet lately. I don't want you to be depressed over what's happened.'

'I ain't depressed,' Percy said, getting to his feet. 'I'm fine! I said I'm fine! I don't need people like you stickin' your nose in. Just leave it.' Irene raised an eyebrow at the outburst, opening her mouth to reply, but the front door was flung open.

Henry stumbled in; his hair was falling over his forehead, face red and he moved into the doorway of the front room. It looked like he'd been running. 'I just been t' see Sherriff Billets,' he said, referring to Lewis's father and trying to catch his breath for a moment. 'They found a body in the creek. Kenny Wharton's been arrested.'

'Oh my,' Irene gasped, getting to her feet and placing a hand over her mouth. 'Did the Sherriff say who it was?' Henry hesitated, glancing at Percy whose chest suddenly felt very tight. He took a step back. It couldn't be, could it? Would Kenny Wharton kill his own…?

'I'm sorry, Percy,' Henry said, voice low. 'But, it's Billy.'


	12. Hate’s a strong word

**Another update :D Hope y'all like it! Remember to review and tell me what you think!!**

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Twelve

Hate's a strong word

Percy ran, charging down the road as if there were a swarm of angry wasps chasing his hide. He ran, even though he was short of breath and his chest was burning and his eyes stung with sweat. His calves ached with each pound of his boots on the stone flecked road and he didn't stop until he stumbled up the porch of the Wharton farm.

He hammered on the door with balled fists, hammering away until the door was pulled open. And Percy reeled back, eyes wide because Billy stood there in his dirty dungarees, brown hair stuck up at the back and a wary expression in his features. His face was still an assortment of cuts and bruises, one eye swollen. '_You_!' gasped Percy.

Billy blinked, looked around him and then back at Percy. 'Well, I do live here, Purty,' he replied.

'No! You're supposed to be dead!' Percy stuttered between lungful of air.

'I didn't realize yer hated me so much yer wanted me dead.'

'No, no,' Percy shook his head. 'You were dead. My dad… your dad!'

'Oh,' Billy said, all humor gone from his expression now. 'I see.'

'I don't understand.' Billy peered at Percy through his lashes, before shrugging.

'What's not t' understand? Y'all thought the ol' bastard had kilt me. Y'all come runnin' up 'ere to see if it's true.'

'Who… who was it?' Percy asked, though he had a feeling he already knew. Billy scratched a spot on his chin.

'Patrick,' he said, casually, though there was a strain to his voice. 'Me daddy gone kill Patrick.'

'How's Jessie?'

'Look, is there a reason yer here?' Billy demanded. 'Cause last time I saw yer, yer said yer never wanted t' see me again. Now, I done what yer told me, Purty. So, what yer doing here?'

'I just… I needed to know that it wasn't true,' Percy said, nervously swallowing. Billy did a slow spin in the doorway.

'Well, I'm fine. Not a hair outta place. Bye now.' And he shut the door. Percy couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

--

'Whadda mean it ain't Billy?' Henry asked, shaking his head. 'Now, the Sherriff done told me it was a young man with dark hair. He couldn't really make out any other features 'cause of the mess, but-'

'Cause I seen Billy. I seen him with my own goddamn eyes,' Percy replied.

'You seen him? You mean you went up to the Wharton farm when I expressively told you not to?' Henry's face reddened angrily. 'You must damn well listen when I tell you things, boy. I do not want you seeing that Wharton!'

'I just needed to see if it was true!' Percy replied. 'And Billy's alive.'

'Who did they find in the creek then?' Irene asked. 'Maybe Kendal was wrongly arres-'

'It was Patrick, mom,' Percy said to her. 'And Kenny did it.'

'Oh. Oh, dear,' Irene said, looking down at her hands resting on her lap. 'I wonder why Kenny… Wasn't Patrick married to Jessie Wharton? They have a baby, right? I read it in the paper.' She glanced up. 'Maybe, we could send up some pie?'

'No,' Percy said, shaking his head. 'It's none of our business.' Henry sighed, but nodded in agreement.

'We will pray for them,' he said. 'We must keep to our own, now.'

--

Percy sat on the windowsill in his bedroom, resting his head back against the wall as he stared through the glass into the black night. His hands were clenched on his lap and he blinked away the sting of tears that threatened to fall.

Where had it all gone wrong? Everything had been good and Percy… he hadn't minded being with Billy really. He didn't care if it was a sin or if he'd go to hell because when he was with Billy, none of that mattered. None of it.

How long would it be before everyone forgot the idea that he was a faggot? Because, maybe, after that he'd be able to go back to Wharton and it would all be forgotten.

_In a sudden desperate flurry of movement, Percy pulled at his shirt, discarding it to tug at Billy's overalls. But, Billy was ahead of him, slipping his legs out the demin as Percy slipped his trousers over his hips. Their lips met in a clash of dominance, which Wharton easily won. He let his lips move across Percy's chair, the two tumbling back onto the wooden posted bed. _

_Wharton grinned as he moved onto all fours, Percy moving to stand behind him. Percy's eyes were dark, almost dangerously as he tugged down Billy's briefs. _

Irene frowned as she stood at the top of the stairs, leaning closer to Percy's door. She could hear quiet sobbing and she itched to go in and cradle her baby boy and tell him everything was going to turn out okay.

Instead, she turned and walked the other way.

--

Billy hauled the hay bale out the barn, muscles flexing, sweat rolling down his back in the last of the harsh summer sun. He lifted it up with a grunt, throwing it into the back of the truck where Don stacked it with the others. Billy turned to get another from the barn, ready for the farmer's market tomorrow, when there was a scream and the sound of smashing glass from inside the house.

Don frowned, straightening up and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. The door was thrown open and Jessie stalked out, face flushed and angry. Maggie staggered after her, supporting herself in the doorway. 'Yeah, get outta here yer little bitch!' she screamed.

Jessie turned back on her. 'I druther be anywhere, but here!'

'Least my husband wasn't a faggot.'

'Patrick was not a faggot!' Jessie's voice was hoarse, cracking and she angrily wiped tears from her cheeks. 'I hate you!'

'My husband's banged up because Patrick couldn't keep his hands to himself!' Maggie spat; she was drunk, swaying slightly where she stood. 'He touched my son! Yer own brother was molested by that man!' Jessie came forward, up onto the porch, face to face with her mother.

'And yer don't think Billy asked for it? It wasn't like he said no!'

Maggie slapped her, the crack rebounding on the wood of the porch and for a moment, it was still and quiet, other than the wail of Teddy inside the house. Robbie appeared behind his mother, before pushing between them.

'Stop it!' he protested. 'Stop fighting.' Jessie stared at Maggie, before pushing her way into the house. A few moments later, she returned with a sobbing baby boy. Without a word to any of them, she opened the door of the car they used for church and climbed in. No one stopped her as she reserved out and left them.

Billy took a step towards the porch, but Maggie glared at him. 'Yer have torn this family apart,' she hissed, before turning and walking inside. Robbie charged down the porch steps, punching his stomach with balled hands.

'Yer ruined everything! I hate yer!' he snapped angrily. 'I wish yer'd die! Even Percy hates yer now cause yer ruined everything!' Billy's eyes narrowed at the mention of Percy and raising his hand, he backhanded the younger boy. Robbie staggered over, hitting the floor with an 'umph'. Touching his cheek, his looked up at Billy with round, hurt eyes.

Billy looked back at him, before stepping forward. 'Shit, Robbie.' Rob jumped to his feet, jumping away from Billy and turning, racing off towards the orchard. 'Fuck,' Billy hissed.

--

Percy rapped hard on the door, nervously glancing around him, before knocking again. The curtain beside the door twitched and Percy frowned. 'Mr Darkfield? Hey, I can see you. Hey!'

'I'm a little busy at the moment, Percy. Go home,' came the muffled reply from behind the door.

'Yeah, I heard curtain twitching takes up a lot of time,' Percy spat back. 'I just want to talk.'

'I can't let you in, Percy,' Darkfield replied.

'Why?'

'Because… cause of what I've heard.'

Percy felt a low sinking feeling in his stomach. 'It ain't true! They were all lies,' he protested.

'Percy, get outta here before I call the police.' Percy didn't move for a moment, staring at the white painted door of the house, before he took a step back.

He really was alone in this world.

--

Percy sat down opposite his mom at the table, picking up his glass of water and taking a drink. Joelle had her back to them, looking out the window as she beat eggs in a bowl. 'Some boy come round today,' she asked, conversationally. 'Look beaten, poor soul.' Percy froze, looking up to see Irene looking back at him. 'Boy left a message. Say he is called Billy or somethin' like that. Say he wants you to go to park in woods. He say you know what he mean. And he say it urgent.'

It fell quiet, Percy just waiting for his mom's reaction to Wharton's message. Irene glanced at the clock, letting another moment pass before she dropped her gaze back to Percy.

'You have an hour 'fore your father gets home,' she said. 'Now, go.' Percy couldn't help, but smile, getting to his feet and hurrying out the room. He grabbed his coat and boots, tugging them on and dashing out the house. He raced across the town, stumbling up the hill and heading down the dirt track through the woods, until he finally got, breathlessly, to the clearing.

Billy was sat cross-legged on the floor, taking a gulp from a cider bottle. 'Hey, there, Purty. Glad yer came.'


	13. Not me without you

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Thirteen

Not me without you

Billy pressed Percy onto the ground, lips crashing against his with desperate brutality. He kissed, bite, sucked his mouth, hands gripping the arms of his shirt. Percy pressed back up against him, soft utterances leaving his lips. Billy ground against him, nipping his bottom lip.

Billy's hands were already unbuttoning Percy's shirt, tearing at it in his eagerness. They rolled, Percy pinning Billy this time, hushed groans filling the clearing. They stripped down, skin covered in a sheen of sweat, lit up by the sun that came in through the leaves in the trees.

They kissed, hard, desperate and Percy had missed this. Missed the feel of Billy's hands on his chest, gripping his shoulders. Missed Billy's rough kisses, teeth nipping at his lips until they felt bruised and big. Missed just being with him.

Percy hadn't wanted to admit it. He'd protested and avoided it, but now he couldn't. He was in love with William Wharton. Without him, there was nothing.

Billy kicked off his briefs, both now naked and pressed against each other, lips a little more gentler now. Billy was gripping his hand in a fist and Percy was kissing his jaw, his throat. He straddled Billy, feeling his erection press up against his ass and he rubbed back against it.

Billy hissed. 'Get up,' he muttered hoarsely. Percy raised himself up, as Billy spat on his hand and rubbed it over his dick. He lubed up, before settling his hands on Percy's waist.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto Billy's dick, feeling it stretch him. He gasped, breath caught in his throat as Billy suddenly thrust up to the hilt. They stayed like that for a moment, as one, breath coming in short, ragged gasps before Percy rolled his hips. Billy thrust up again, the head of his dick hitting Percy's prostate and causing pleasure to shoot up Percy's spine.

Billy arched his back, Percy leaning forward to catch the foul words spilling from his mouth. They kissed, tongues exploring each other's mouths as Billy hardened his thrust, his balls slapping against his ass. He reached forward, gripping Percy's hard manhood, thumb gathering the pre-cum that coated the top.

He stoked up firm, swift movements before Percy was trembling, fingers digging into his skin as he continued to ride above Billy.

He was so close. He could feel it building up in his stomach, feeling it tightening and tightening until… Percy gasped, a strained cry escaping as he came over Billy's working hand and stomach. His ass tightening and Billy thrust a few more hard times, faster than before until he too, came. Percy slumped forward, numbness washing over them. For a moment, everything was peaceful; birds sang from the trees, the sun beaming and warming their sticky, entwined bodies. Billy stretched, kissing his forehead.

Percy had his eyes shut and slowly, he rolled off and onto his back, feeling empty and saturated.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured after a moment. 'I'm sorry I lied about what happened and what we'd been doing. And I'm sorry I-'

'Shut the fuck up, Purty,' Billy replied, still breathing heavily.

'But-'

''We ain't gotta talk about it no more,' Billy said, looking across at him. 'Right? Cause it's gone and done now and we don't gotta think about it.' He reached out, fingers skimming Percy's thigh, before resting there. Percy nodded, looking up at the clear blue sky. They lay silently and content in each other's company, no conversation needed.

--

Later, Billy and Percy walked into town side by side and quite almost hand in hand they were that close to each other. 'Yer have to tell yer parents,' Billy said after a moment, breaking the silence. Percy looked at him in surprise. 'I ain't hidin' this.'

'It's not as easy as just telling,' Percy replied. 'We'll find a way to do this.' Billy gave him a disbelieving look, before leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek.

'Come find me later,' he said. Percy watched him go with a sigh, before turning and heading back home.

In the distance, Lewis Billets stood under the shade of a tree, watching them. He spat on the floor, a look of disgust on his face before he turned and stalked away.

--

Irene watched her son nervously, waiting until he'd kicked off his shoes by the door before she came forward. 'Did you meet him?' she asked. Percy nodded. 'Did it go well?'

Percy allowed himself a smile. 'Yes, ma,' he replied. 'It went well.'

'I'd hate to figure you boys had fallen out over something as stupid as a lie,' she said, but there was a look on her face that Percy couldn't understand. Instead, he nodded, stepping away from the front door as it opened again.

Henry came in, shrugging out of his suit and hanging it up. He pulled off his hat. 'Hello, dear,' she greeted. Henry pecked her cheek and ruffled Percy's hair.

'How's my boy?' he asked. Percy ducked out from under him, combing his hair straight again as moving into the kitchen. Irene and Henry followed. Irene had an odd, pleased smile on her face. Joelle was talking loudly about pastry and cakes to anyone who would listen, one hand stirring something in a bowl and the other setting a pan on the cooker.

Percy pulled his glass towards him and took a drink, smiling to himself as the talk of Henry telling them about his day faded into the background. Things were starting to look up. He'd tell his parents eventually, he knew that, but at the moment, he was just going to enjoy his time with Billy. That's all that mattered at the moment.

--

Billy had driven twenty miles away from home until he found the Dark Forest region. And he'd been walking through the trees for almost an hour before he found it.

It was a cabin, abandoned, the windows broken and some tiles missing from the roof. The porch creaked when he stepped onto it, peering through the broken glass and inside; it was a mess, broken furniture scattered everywhere, the wood damp to his touch.

Billy tried the door; it was locked, but with a few kicks, it swung open. There was a main living area with a fireplace that was empty and a cooker stood in the area that he guessed would be a kitchen. There was two bedrooms and it was small.

But, it was perfect.

--

Percy was aware that everybody in the bar was looking at them. Billy was aware of this too as he took a slow drink from his beer bottle and then glanced over his shoulder. Sheriff Billets stared at them, none of the locals even averting their gazes in embarrassment when Billy looked at them.

'Maybe we should go,' murmured Percy, cheeks flushed because he knew the exact reason they were getting stared at too. Apparently, rumours of queer relationships took a lot longer to die away than he'd first though.

'Yer wanna shine my knob, yer old whore?' snapped Billy.

'Oh, my,' said one woman to her husband. Percy's flushed deepened as Billy slammed his bottle down.

'Come on, Purty, let's get out of here,' he said, slipping off the stool and stalking out. Percy followed suit, the whispers and conspiracies of what they did following them out.

Billy was laughing as they hit the street. 'What's so funny?' Percy hissed.

'Their faces,' snorted Billy, before grabbing Percy's wrist and pulling him to a stop. He pulled him close, kissing Percy square on the mouth and swallowing his squeak of surprise. After a moment, Percy pulled away with a mumble of 'someone might see.'

'I know, Percy,' Billy sighed, before nudging him. 'C'mon; let's go for a ride.' He tugged out his trusty penknife and headed towards one of the cars parked in a driveway and with an affectionate roll of his eyes, Percy followed.

--

Lewis stood with a group of five other boys, including Nicholas and Colin. They gathered together, voices hushed as they discussed what they were going to do.

With a sly smile, Lewis gave them each a long look.

'Let's finish them.'


	14. Queers in the woods

**First of all, a huge thank you to my new reviewers and for the feedback :D This one is for you guys 3 **

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Fourteen

Queers in the woods 

At first, Billy wasn't sure wherever he'd gotten the right place. The house was at the edge of town, some windows bordered up, grass overgrown in the garden. It looked abandoned and he doubted anyone would answer the door if he knocked.

He knocked and to his surprise, someone did answer the door. Jessie. She stared at him for a moment; her dark hair was pulled into a bun, but wisps fell around her face. Her dark eyes were narrowed as she looked at him, deep deep bags under her eyes. She was wearing a blue, flowered summer dress and baby Teddy was resting on her hip, looking curiously at the boy who was his uncle.

'What do yer want?' she demanded. Billy ducked his head; if he was going to get anywhere with this, he had to at least at like he gave a fuck.

'Jessie, I need to ask yer for a favour.'

'Well, ask somewhere else,' she snapped and attempted to close the door. Billy's hand shot out and she let it bounce open again.

'At least hear me through,' he said. She sighed. Glared at him. 'I want t'take Percy away from all this,' he said. 'I want to keep him safe.'

Jessie scoffed. 'Have yer heard yerself?' she asked, shaking her head. 'This is bullshit, Billy. Like yer give a damn about anyone other than yerself.'

'Maybe I've changed,' he replied simply. 'Yer don't think people can change?'

'A leopard can't change his spots, Billy,' she told him.

'I just need money, Jess. Please. Then, I'll be outta yer hair for good. Just a few hundred dollars, is all.'

'Do yer think I have that kinda money?' she laughed.

'I know yer do.'

It was quiet for a moment. Jessie stared at him. 'Please,' he continued. 'I'm fuckin beggin yer here. I jus' need the money and then we can get away from this place.' He could tell she was thinkin about it.

'Why should I help _you?'_ she asked finally, voice dropped in tone. 'After everything yer've done. Teddy doesn't have a father because of yer.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, yer not,' Jessie said, shaking her head.

'Please,' he tried again. Finally, she sighed and took a step back.

'How much?' she asked, voice dull now.

'Three hundred.'

Jessie disappeared and Billy waited, rocking on the balls of his feet. She returned, clutching a wad of green. Billy reached out for it, but she held it away. 'I've been saving this for a long time,' she told him. 'If I hear yer've fucked me about…'

She handed it to him. Billy pocketed it. Leaning up, he kissed her cheek and then jogged off down the road towards Billy's house. Jessie watched him go, then shushed Teddy who began to cry. She shut the door, shutting Billy out of her life forever.

--

Billy found Percy sat on his porch, legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled when Billy approached. 'Yer dad home?' he asked.

'No,' Percy replied, shaking his head. Billy swung himself down beside him. It was quiet for a moment, before Billy looked across at him.

'Is this serious?' he asked. Percy frowned.

'Why?' he asked, worry rising in his chest. Was Billy having second thoughts?

'I just…' Billy rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly flushing. 'Yer wanna live with me?'

'Live with you?' repeated Percy. Billy nodded, dropping his hand.

'Yeah, like… in a cabin.'

'In a cabin?'

'In the woods.'

'In the woods?'

'Yeah,' Billy said, a faint grin on his face.

'You want me to come and live with you in a cabin in the woods?' Percy repeated, in slight shock and awe. Billy nodded. 'You don't think that's a ridiculous idea at all?'

Billy frowned. 'No, it's good. See, then no one can try and … y'know,' he shrugged awkwardly; when the fuck had he become so soft? 'Why is it ridiculous?' he demanded.

'Cause you'll loose interest in me,' Percy replied, looking away. 'Eventually.' Billy shoved him in the arm.

'Shit, Percy, yer really think that low of me?'

'Well, what will we do for supplies?' Percy asked, looking back at him. 'Food? Clothes? What about money?'

'Look, the nearest town is a mile away. I'll take Kenny's truck from the farm. We can get jobs. No one down there knows us.'

'And how long will it be until they do realize what we are?' Percy asked. Billy ignored him and Percy sighed, still unsure.

'Look, we can't be together if we stay here,' Billy pressed. 'Come wit' me, Purty.'

'Why? So we can be the queers in the woods,' he muttered sourly. Billy rolled his eyes in a dramatic way.

'No, because I love yer, yer fucking idiot. And I wanna keep yer safe.'

Percy stared at him for a moment; that was the most sentimental thing Percy had ever heard him say and it sounded odd coming from him. A small smile curled at the corner of Percy's lips and he looked down, abashed. 'I'll come with you,' he said. 'But, not yet. I have to say goodbye first.'

--

'Could you go over and take this milk to dear Mrs. Jonas?' Irene asked, setting three milk bottles in a carrier and handing it to Percy. He nodded and she smiled at him; things seemed a little less tense in the household now.

Percy wasn't sure if his mother knew the truth about Billy and Percy, or wherever she'd just thought it had been a fall out, the rumours being speculation. Whatever the reason, she didn't mind Percy going out to see him. She'd only been a little annoyed when she'd caught him climbing out the window near midnight as he'd had school in the morning and she didn't want him sleeping late because he was too tired.

His father however would never mention the Wharton's. He didn't even talk to Percy that much anymore, which stung in a way, but Percy didn't care. He had Billy now. He wasn't prepared to loose him again.

Percy took the carrier and left the house, passing Joelle who was coming up the path with a loaf of freshly cooked bread in his arms. 'Mornin' meester Percy,' she beamed and Percy allowed himself to smile back. She seemed surprised at this, because in the time she'd been with the family, all he could do was scowl and glare and leave the room without eating his food. Which was a sin itself, she thought to himself, because no child should waste food.

She turned, watching him disappear down the path, whistling to himself. Well, something had changed! Joelle smiled, turned and continued back into the house.

Percy headed down the road; Mrs. Jonas lived across the road, down the other end of the street. The sun was warm on the back of his neck and he smiled to himself; despite his reservations, he was eager to see exactly what this cabin looked like. He still couldn't believe he'd agreed to just go and live with Billy. Live with him in the middle of nowhere, where nobody could come and disturb. They could be themselves. Secretly, he liked the idea. No having to answer questions, no having to get stared at, no Lewis Billets to get in the wa-

Percy's thoughts were cut short as he was suddenly tackled; him and whoever it was were sent tumbling to the floor with a yell. The milk bottles smashed, white liquid spreading over the dry ground and glass digging into his palms. A boy managed to pin him to the ground, one knee pressing into his stomach, his hands pinning Percy's above his head.

Percy struggled- he'd seen the boy around. Never spoken to him. Didn't even know what his name was. 'Get off me,' he spat, struggling to kick the heavy weight from above him. The sun was blocked out by a figure. Lewis smirked down at him.

'Sssh,' he said, as if taking to a wailing infant. 'Don't worry, Wetmore. It won't hurt. For long.'

He was surrounded, Percy realized with a bust of panic. He yelled out again. The boy above clamped a hand over his mouth. Lewis leaned back and said something that Percy couldn't make out. A fist came out of nowhere, hitting him square in the face with a burst of white pain.

He cried out, weakly this time, taking the kicks in his side and the beating. He tried to count how many people there were, tried to think of how he could get out of this, but he couldn't. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

Winded, he curled into a ball, arms going over his head and leaving his ribs to take the beating. His body felt like it was on fire, flaring pain, white sparks in his vision. He found himself yelling for Billy, yelling for anyone. He had no idea how long it went on for. He was getting kicked and then all of a sudden, he was hauled to his feet.

Percy was dragged, feet kicking out uselessly. 'I'll kill yer,' he snarled. He spat out blood. Lewis laughed somewhere on his left.

'Yer can try,' he replied simply. The ground became softer; he couldn't see. It was black and for a moment, Percy panicked. Was he blind? The group came to a stop and suddenly it was bright- Lewis had taken a bag off his head.

Percy had had no idea that they'd even put one on. He blinked, one eye swollen shut and tried to work out where he was. They were stood by a barn, but he didn't recognize where. Lewis was watching him, a dark expression on his face. Percy spat at him. 'Yer'll pay for this,' he hissed.

'Bring him in,' Lewis replied. The others dragged Percy into the barn. There was a small, brown, wooden chair surrounded by hay bales sat waiting. They threw him into it. Twisting his arms around the back of the chair, two of them tied his wrists up with rope, until his fingers started to tingle and go cold with numbness. This couldn't be happening, he thought, casting wildly around. Things like this didn't happen in places like this. Lewis stood, observing him. 'Leave us alone,' he told the others. They departed the barn one by one, shutting the door behind them. Then, it was just Percy and Lewis.

He stood in front of Percy, hands behind his back and head cocked; he was wearing a white shirt tucked into neat trousers, the ones he'd normally wear for Church or special occasions. His dark hair fell over his eyes and he strode forward. Lewis was taller than Percy and when he straddled Percy's lap, he still had to look down to meet his eye.

Percy shifted, not liking this new position at all. It wasn't the familiar weight of Billy. 'Get the fuck off me' he hissed, wriggling. Lewis slapped him, the sound resounding through the barn.

'I only wanted the best for you,' he said, now softly stroking his cheek, thumb brushing over the red mark now forming. Percy glared. Leaning back a little, he tugged a roll of tape from his pocket. He looked up. 'Why Billy?' he asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

'Because he's better than you'll ever be,' Percy retorted. Lewis smiled softly, leaned forward and kissed his lips.

'I'm sure he is,' he replied, before tearing off some of the tape and slapping it over Percy's mouth. He swung his leg off Percy and straightened up. He tossed the roll of tape aside and pulled matches out of his pocket. He pulled one out, looking at it thoughtfully. Only now the smell hit Percy; gasoline. It was strong now and Percy's vision was blurred with tears because he was going to die.

He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lewis lit the match. He said nothing, but gave a sad smile. He dropped the match on the floor. The flames erupted like a volcano between Percy and Lewis. Percy watched, yelling though his voice was muffled by the tape, as Lewis turned and left the barn, leaving the flames to devour and burn everything in its path.

**Remember, reviews make me extremely happy and spur me onto the next chapter!**


	15. Fire, Fire

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Fifteen

Fire, Fire

'Yer got the money?' The old man raised his eyebrows in surprise as Billy held out the wad of notes. 'I don't see why. I can't understand why any fool would want that run down piece of shit.' He took the money, split it and handed it back to Billy with a wry smile. 'Go on, here's the key. But, I'm warnin' yer,' he said, sincere again. 'It ain't for late night parties or anythin'. It's for livin' in. Don't make me call the cops on you kids.'

Billy nodded, reaching out as the old men held out a key. He bid him goodbye, before disappearing down the track to where the cabin was.

He unlocked it and pushed the creaking door open. It would need a lot of work, he realized, but didn't mind really. He crossed the squeaky floorboards, before standing in the centre of the room, hands on hips.

Billy grinned, admiring the place. Home sweet home.

--

Billy headed over to Percy's house in a jubilant mood; he couldn't wait to finally show Percy the cabin. Then, they could get away from this place. Billy couldn't wait. He scuffed his boots on the ground as he crossed the road to Percy's house. However, the porch was empty.

Usually, Percy would sit and wait for him, before they disappeared off to the clearing together. He frowned, hesitating for a few minutes. Then, he decided to knock. It was Irene who answered the door and for a few moments, they stared at each other. 'Is Percy in?' Billy finally asked. Irene's brow puckered and she checked her watch.

'Well, he should be back by now. I sent him across the road half an hour ago.' Billy opened his mouth to reply, but he never got that far.

'Fire! Fire!' someone screamed on the street behind them and the two turned. A woman was pointing in the direction of the woodland, where smoke could be seen billowing from the tree tops.

Billy's stomach dropped uneasily and he took off, racing down the street and ignoring Irene's shouts from behind him. He didn't stop running, hopping over a garden fence and landing in woodland. He fought his way through branches and jumped over trees, running until he got to the fire. People were already gathering, some with buckets of water trying to put out the flames; the barn belonged to old Mr and Mrs Mildew and she clutched her husband, frightened.

'There's somebody in there!' she yelled, pointing at the burning barn. Billy hurried forward and with his heart in his throat, he spotted Percy, slumped in the chair, eyes shut, and flames licking at him.

Billy took a step back. Mr Mildew seemed to realize what Billy was doing a moment too late. 'No!' he yelled, but Billy had already taken a run up, hurtling himself through the flames. He landed on the floor on the other side, coughing as the smoke instantly filled his lungs. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see as he made him way towards Percy.

He untied him as quick as he could, though his eyes were watering, smoke making them sting in his effort to keep them open.

Billy grabbed Percy, heaving him over his shoulders; his limp body was much heavier than Billy was used to. He stumbled towards the flames, which roared more menacing than ever. Gritting his teeth, Billy made a staggered run towards it, almost tripping over in his attempt to get outside.

The flames scorched his hands and arms, but suddenly it was day light again and Billy stumbled down onto the grass. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hands, trying to see. Fire trucks were blaring, water being hosed onto the barn. Billy shifted, kneeling by Percy. His face was blackened and he lay still.

Someone was pulling Billy away. '_No! No_!' he screamed, voice hoarse as he struggled to reach for Percy. Was he dead? He wasn't moving.

Paramedics were there, the ambulance waiting, red light flashing as they knelt beside Percy. Irene was there, eyes wide, pale with shock. Then, she stepped towards Billy and held him as she cried. 'My boy! My boy!' Billy ignored the woman, watching as Percy was put on a stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance.

'Ma'am?' one of the medics was saying. 'Are yer comin?' She nodded.

'So is Billy.'

'Pardon?' The medic appraised Billy with a frown.

'I said, Billy is coming too,' Irene said firmly. Billy didn't say anything, except watch her warily, cautious at what game she was playing. She led him over to the ambulance and they climbed in.

The medic slammed the door shut. Their eyes rested on Percy. It was quiet for the whole journey.

--

The hospital corridor was quiet, other than the odd doctor passing every now and then. Billy sat, staring at the floor and listening to Irene sob into her handkerchief- she'd been quiet for the last half an hour.

He wanted nothing more than for her to shut the hell up, so he could be alone in his silence. He needed the silence. He heard footsteps coming in way, short, hurried steps and he looked up- into the fist of Henry Wetmore.

'What are you doing here?' he raged, grabbing Billy by his collar and hauling him to his feet. Billy kicked out, shoving Henry off him. He glared, pushing him back into the wall and pinning him there.

'Don't,' Irene whimpered, standing by them and looking between the two angry men.

'Fuck yer!' snapped Billy, shoving away. 'Just fuck yer. This ain't about me. It's about Percy-'

'Mrs Wetmore?' a voice interrupted them. All three looked up at the nurse who had just come out of Percy's room. 'He's waking up now.'

Billy was first in the room, instantly at his side. Percy's face had been clean, revealing bruises and grazes across his cheek bones. 'Who did this?' Billy asked, voice hushed yet urgent. Percy murmured, eyes falling shut. 'Who did this?' Billy demanded this time, voice louder. If Percy wasn't so hurt, he would have shaken him.

Percy's blinked and opened tired, slate-blue eyes. 'Lewis.'

Billy nodded. He should have known.

He turned and left the room.

--

'Did yer see him try and fight us back,' snorted Colin, soda can in one hand as he lay back on his elbows on the floor. Lewis smirked.

'He deserved what he got,' he told them, puffing lightly on the cigarette in his hand. They were standing in the park, discussing what they'd just done and trying not to think about the fact that they'd just committed murder. Lewis averted his gaze, quiet for a moment.

Percy Wetmore was dead.

He smiled. Raised his can. 'A toast,' he said. The others raised their cans. 'To Percy. Too queer for his own goddamn good.'

'To Percy,' the others toasted, then laughed, drinking and playfully punching at each other. They chatted amongst themselves, recalling the best bit of the night- the barn on fire, smacking Percy in the face, the satisfying crack of a rib. They were animals, Lewis realized. But, he'd done what he had to do.

'Look who it is,' Nicholas said, getting to his feet. The others turned, watching as Billy stalked up to the park. Nicholas started to laugh. 'Guess yer heard the news about Per-' _Crack_! Nicholas reeled back as Billy smacked him in the face, sending another well aimed punch to the chest and causing Nic to fall back.

Billy turned, grabbing the nearest boy and kicking him to the ground. He swung around, grabbing Colin and head-butting him, blood spurting from his broken nose as Billy tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

The others were backing up quickly, seeing the murderous expression on Billy's face and not caring to stick around and see what else he could do. Billy grabbed one boy by the head and brought him to the ground, smacking his forehead off the concrete. Then, he got to his feet and turned to Lewis, who'd been standing there in shock and maybe even awe the whole time.

He stumbled backwards into the swing as Billy started towards him. He snagged Lewis' collar, sending a right hook into his jaw. Lewis stumbled over, landing hard on his ass and holding his arms up to protect himself.

Billy kicked him in the side, before straddling him, pinning him down with his knees pinning down Lewis' arms and preventing any movement. He reached down, tugging a knife from his boot and Lewis swallowed as it gleamed in the sunshine.

Billy pressed the knife against his throat. 'Why the fuck shouldn't I gut yer like a fish right here?' he hissed; his hand was trembling, whole body hot with rage. Rage that ran deep, scorching white. 'Give me one good reason!'

'No! No, please,' Lewis cried out. Billy pressed the knife down harder.

'Not so big without yer little gang, huh?' Billy spat.

'Please!' Lewis begged, eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners as he struggled against the weight holding him down. 'I was jealous, alright! I was jealous about you and Percy. Why _you?_ You're nobody, Wharton!'

Billy punched him again. 'If he dies, I'll kill yer,' he hissed. 'I swear, I'll kill yer with my bare fuckin' hands.'

He got to his feet, spitting on the ground.

Lewis curled up with a whimper and began to sob.

--

Irene stood in the corridor, looking in through the glass of the door at her son. He was asleep on the bed. In the pulled up chair beside him slept Billy Wharton, curled up, head lolling forward.

She sighed quietly. At first, she hadn't wanted to believe what had been said. That her boy, her son, her Peanut had fallen for another man. She'd grown up to believe it was wrong, sinful, that queers went to Hell and she couldn't face the fact that Percy would be following that same route.

But, then she realized how happy he was. That Percy didn't need anything other than Wharton by her side and she had to accept the fact that even if she said no, even if Henry tried to stamp it out of him, they'd always find a way to be with each other.

She wasn't an idiot.

So, in the end, she'd given a silent approval. A silent allowance that Percy could see Billy. She'd never actually said it out loud, but both she and Percy knew and Percy understood. But, had it been the right choice? If she had kept them apart, would Percy be laid there on a hospital bed?

Irene felt her stomach turn uneasily and prayed that she had made the right choice.


	16. Growing Up

--

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Sixteen

Growing Up

Percy opened his eyes, blinked, groaned and shut them again. His head throbbed and his throat was dry, feeling like sandpaper. After a moment, he opened his eyes again, looking across to the figure in the chair; it was Billy and he was fast asleep. Percy watched him, eyes roving his face, the furrow in his brow and the down-turned corners of his lips. His hair was untidy, as usual and his overalls stained and dirty, but Percy was glad to see him there.

His eyes felt heavy and he shut them again. Drowsy from the medicine, he fell back asleep. The second time he awoke, the room was empty. Percy felt a surge of panic grip him. 'Billy,' he called. 'Billy!'

The nurse entered the room, hair pulled into a high bun on her head. 'Nice to see you awake,' she smiled, moving to check his temperature.

'Where's Billy?'

'Mr Wharton is outside. I'll fetch him for you,' she said, placing a cool hand on his brow. After a moment, she smiled. 'You're not feverish. That's a good start, at least,' she said, before leaving the room. She returned a few moments later with Billy, who looked anxious. That's when Percy noticed his hands.

They were cut and red, even a little bruised and he frowned, looking up. 'What happened to you?'

Billy shrugged. 'Billets got what he deserved,' he replied. Percy listened as he explained about fighting with them at the park, ignoring the nurse's tittering.

Percy had to blink back tears. 'He tried to kill me,' he croaked, still stunned about what had happened. Billy sighed, nodding.

'I'll kill him if he ever touches you again,' he replied calmly. Percy thought it was best if he didn't mention the fact of what Lewis had said and done before setting fire to the barn. He didn't want Billy to go on some insane killing spree. And he was confused himself. Lewis had kissed him. Questioned about why Percy had chose Billy. _I __only wanted the best for you_. Percy felt a jolt of unease and looked at Billy.

'I want to come with you,' he said. 'To the cabin. Away from here.'

Billy nodded, fighting a grin. 'Two queers living in the woods?' Percy laughed and then winced as pain shot through his chest. 'Are you okay?' Billy asked, eyeing him cautiously. Percy nodded.

'Just don't make me laugh.' The nurse returned and started clattering around the room. Percy and Billy held hands under the covers so she didn't see.

--

A week later, Percy was fit enough to return home. It still hurt to breathe, the back of his throat feeling like it had been burnt and then had sandpaper rubbed across it. Billy had hung around the hospital all week, despite his hatred of them, scowling at the doctor whenever he was forced to leave the room. Henry reluctantly accepted him, but they rarely said two words to each other if forced into the same company.

When Percy got home, Irene got Joelle making cherry pie as a treat for tomorrow as Percy got himself up the stairs to change out of his clothes and put something fresh on. Billy was waiting, as always, on his bedroom, perched on the windowsill. It was late, the glow of the lamp on Percy's desk the only thing lighting the room.

Percy undressed in silence, Billy watching his every movement. Then, he slipped off the windowsill and wrapped his arms around Percy. 'I'm glad yer didn't die,' he said simply. Percy chuckled, leaning up to kiss him.

'I'm glad I didn't die too,' he said, allowing Billy to pull him gently back towards the bed, where they landed in a tangle of legs and searing hot kisses.

--

When Billy was sleeping, Percy slipped out of bed. He padded across the room, longing for a drink to soothe his sore and dry throat. He remembered to miss the creaking bottom stair as he headed down, surprised to see somebody already in the kitchen.

It was nearly 2AM, but Irene sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading over a newspaper.

'Mom?'

Irene looked up with a smile. 'You're up late,' she said.

'Thirsty,' he replied, moving to get a glass and fill it with water from the tap.

'Come. Sit,' she said and he moved to sit on the chair opposite her. Irene was quiet for a moment, sipping her coffee.

'Mom, I'm leaving,' he told her. He watched her frown deepen, but didn't look surprised. She sighed, setting her cup down.

'I had a feeling,' she replied. 'You want to be with him, don't you?' There was no accusation in her words, no disgust. He didn't know whether her knowledge and acceptance of it all was worse.

'I can't stay here anymore,' he said quietly. Irene didn't say anything for a moment; it looked like she was fighting back tears.

'You'll… you'll look after yourself, won't you?'

Percy nodded.

'I love you, Peaches. And remember that there'll always be room for you here, if you ever…' she trailed off, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Getting to her feet, she set her mug in the sink and moved to the doorway. She paused, looking back. 'When you leave, don't tell me. Just go,' she said with small, sad smile before she left the room.

Percy sat there, shoulders slumped. But, he was ready for this, ready to leave. It wasn't safe for him here, not anymore.

Climbing the stairs, feeling suddenly tired, Percy entered the bedroom and padded back over to bed. He slipped in, looking up at the ceiling.

'Tomorrow,' Billy said, breaking the silence. 'We'll leave tomorrow.'


	17. Leaving

**Hello! Back with an update! (About time, I know) Sorry if this chapter seems to move along too fast, but I didn't want to stay too fluffy with them. I like the drama and now it's time to mess around with them again :P Ooh, I'm mean! **

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Seventeen

Leaving

William Wharton had never really left home; during his childhood, he'd run away countless times and during his teenage years, he'd stay over at girl's houses when their father's didn't know and play the whole night. But, this was the first time he'd well and truly left.

He was leaving the farm. And he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be coming back. Percy came with him to collect his things. At least he had Percy, he thought as he threw his things into a worn sack and hauling it over his shoulder. He grabbed the shot-gun that had been on his wall and handed it to Percy.

Billy left the mostly empty bedroom and passed another door. He peered inside, and then moved over to the wooden crib where Marianne was sleeping. She was barely a year old, white blond ringlets sprayed out on the mattress around her head. Her fists were clenched, pouting in her sleep.

Billy's lip curled; she was so fucking small and precious. He just wanted to hurt her, let her know that life wasn't some amazing thing. That it was shit and it kicked shit into your face every single day until you can't handle it anymore.

He wanted to let her feel pain, wanted to dirty up her pure white glow that she seemed to have, like some fucking angel his momma doted on.

'Billy?' Percy stood in the doorway with a frown. Billy stared at Marianne, before turning and leaving the room without another word. She was too fucking innocent and the real world was going to be a slap in the face when it came to it.

'Where yer goin?' It was Rob. He came out his room and followed them down the stairs. 'Billy? Where yer goin? Yer leavin?'

'Yeah, I'm leavin.'

Robbie didn't say anything for a moment, not sure if he was pleased by this news or not. 'Yer not comin back?'

'No. Probably not.'

'Is Percy goin too?'

'Yeah.'

Rob studied them for another moment and then stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Wharton's waist. 'I'll miss yer.'

'Yer be the man of the house now, yeah?' Billy smiled, ruffling his hair.

They took Kenny's old truck, that had been left in the yard since he was arrested and imprisoned for the murder of Patrick Rednapp and drove out the town. They kept driving, passing three other towns before they pulled into some woods and drove further on. They didn't say much to each other, other than the occasional cough from Percy; his brush with death had left him with a bad cough from the smoke inhalation.

It was late afternoon when they got to the cabin; the sun was setting red and low over the trees and the blue sky was turning navy, stars blinking at them from behind the leaves. Billy jumped out the truck and moved to unlock the door and open it.

The cabin was small, but big enough for two of them. Percy moved up the porch, touching the broken hinges of the door with a slight wrinkled nose; they were hardly in the lap of luxury right now. Billy caught his look.

'Shit, it needs to work done to it. What chu expect? A fuckin' palace?' he laughed, shaking his head and holding the door open. Percy moved inside to the small kitchen area.

Billy grabbed his wrist and tugged him into a second door. There was a double bed pushed against the wall and a small window, which was half boarded up. 'Like it?' he grinned, before turning on him. Percy gave a bemused laugh when Billy pushed him back on the bed.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Christening the place,' Billy grinned, before his lips came down on his. He kissed, bit, sucked his mouth, hands gripping the arms of his shirt. Percy pressed back up against him, soft utterances leaving his lips. Billy ground against him, nipping his bottom lip.

Billy's hands were already unbuttoning Percy's shirt, tearing at it in his eagerness.

They rolled, Percy pinning Billy this time. They stripped down, damp skin against damp skin.

They kissed, hard, desperate, wanton. Billy kicked off his briefs, both now naked and pressed against each other, lips a little gentler now. Billy was gripping his hand in a fist and Percy was kissing his jaw, his throat. He straddled Billy, feeling his erection press up against his ass and he rubbed back against it.

Percy raised himself up, as Billy spat on his hand and rubbed it over his dick. Slowly, Percy lowered himself onto Billy's dick, feeling it stretch him. Billy suddenly thrust up to the hilt. They stayed like that for a moment, as one, breath coming in short, ragged gasps before Percy rolled his hips. Billy thrust up again, the head of his dick hitting Percy's prostate and causing pleasure to shoot up Percy's spine.

Billy arched his back, Percy leaning forward to catch the foul words spilling from his mouth. They kissed, tongues exploring each other's mouths as Billy hardened his thrust, his balls slapping against his ass. He reached forward, gripping Percy's hard manhood, thumb gathering the pre-cum that coated the top.

He stoked up firm, swift movements before Percy was trembling, fingers digging into his skin as he continued to ride above Billy.

He was so close. He could feel it building up in his stomach, feeling it tightening and tightening until… Percy gasped, a strained cry escaping as he came over Billy's working hand and stomach. His ass tightening and Billy thrust a few more hard times, faster than before until he too, came. Percy slumped forward, numbness washing over them. For a moment, everything was peaceful; birds sang from the trees, the sun beaming and warming their sticky, entwined bodies. Billy stretched, kissing his forehead.

Percy had his eyes shut and slowly, he rolled off and onto his back, feeling empty and saturated.

Percy stretched out on the bed with a small smile on his face. 'I could get used to this,' he murmured.

'Get used to it, Purty,' grinned Billy. 'Cause it's all ours.'

* * *

They settled easily into cabin life; Billy got a job at a metal works factory, which paid good enough to keep the two fed and cleaned every week. When not working, they hung around in the woods, cooking meat or stew over the fires they'd make from the dead wood.

Sometimes, however, Percy couldn't help, but feel a little like a wife. He stayed at the cabin mostly and looked after the place while Billy was at work and when he returned, he was expected to bend over and give him a quick fuck before dinner. Not that he was complaining.

They were safe here. No one could hurt them.

A few weeks passed and Percy missed school, the normal way of life. But, then Wharton would crack a joke and they'd laugh and his heart would feel bigger in his chest. He was happy here. Happy with Billy.

He should have known it was too good to last. It was a blustery Autumn Tuesday and Percy had been to town to get some new blankets; now winter was coming, the cabin was hardly the warmest place in the world. He pushed open the door, moving to set the blankets on the worn couch.

There was a clear, audible moan from the direction of the bedroom. Percy frowned, moving over and pulling open the door.

The woman shrieked when she saw Percy, pulling the blanket up to cover her nude body. Billy lay in the bed beside her, not bothering to cover his naked self up. And he was smirking at Percy.

Percy swallowed hard, shaking his head and turning, he stormed out the cabin. He couldn't have stopped the tears, even if he'd tried. He moved, sitting down on a log and pressing his face into his hands.

He'd told himself at the start that Billy would eventually get bored of him. He'd tried to tell himself to leave before he got too hurt, before things got too much. He was such an idiot.

The cabin door swung open and Billy came out, trousers covering his bottom half. He swigged from the cider bottle and sat down beside him. The worst thing was, Billy didn't even seem bothered that he'd been caught. And this wasn't the first time either. Last week, Percy had found him in the truck with some clerk girl.

Percy wasn't enough any more.

'I'm leaving,' Percy said, hoarsely, repeating the words he'd said to his mother just over a month before. He was seventeen years old, for Christ sake! And look at him. Acting as some wife for a moron, who couldn't even keep his cock in his pants for five minutes.

'I'm sorry,' Wharton tried, but Percy shook his head.

'You were sorry when I caught you with the girl from the store. You were sorry when I saw you getting blowed with that divorced mom in town. How long is this going to fucking go on for, cause I can't do it, Billy! It's not fair.'

Billy remained quiet, staring at the ground. His hands were trembling, Percy noted. He got to his feet, shaking his head. 'I'm going now. I'm sorry we didn't work out. We were stupid. We thought we had something, but I'm not enough. I never will be for you.' He climbed into the truck and turned the key that was always left in the ignition. He remembered Billy teaching him to drive, but pushed the thought away because it wasn't helping.

He drove down the muddy path, leaving the cabin and Billy behind.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Percy returned to the town. He drove the truck nosily down Sunset Avenue, but passed his house. He couldn't go there, not yet. He didn't want to see his father or hear the lecture that Percy was sure Henry would give.

Instead, he parked the truck at the park and then walked back towards his house. He looked up at the Billets household.

This was a stupid thing to do. He should just go home. Lewis had tried to kill him.

Percy went anyway.

Percy moved over to the house, pausing for a moment on the porch before he raised his hand and knocked. A few minutes later, the door was pulled open and Lewis Billets stood there, dark hair tousled, just out of bed.

He frowned at Percy, wariness in his dark gaze.

Percy exhaled, and then met his stare.

'Can I come in?' he asked.


	18. The Billets Household

**First of all I would like to personally thank all of my reviewers; ****Tiongy5****, Lola, Tina, Katherine, ****sonjobeth****, ****dynamitedee**** and ****Skittles 271981****. You are all amazing and really have kept me going with this! **

**The fic was originally meant to end when they went to the cabin and Billy and Percy were supposed to live a nice, long happily life as queers in the woods, but then my evil muse got in the way and well… this fic is probably going to go on for a while longer, so stick with me! I promise you a fun time :D **

**P.S I think I may have got the timing a little out on this, so bare with me XD**

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Eighteen

The Billets Household

Percy sat across from Lewis on the bed, the two studying each other with careful consideration. Lewis was smirking, turning an apple in his hands before he gave it a crunching bite.

'Well, Wetmore, I never thought I'd see you running to me for help,' he drawled slyly.

'Trust me, neither did I,' Percy replied, irritated. He looked down, picking at the frayed ends of his trousers; he looked disgusting and dirty. He wanted to go home and settle in a warm, comfy bed in soft pajamas and have Joelle put a hot pan beneath the sheets to warm his feet in the night.

Instead, he'd been living in a cabin that leaked when it rained, wearing the same clothes day in and day out.

Lewis was grinning now, like the cat that had got the cream. 'You look good tonight, did I mention?' he laughed.

'Fuck you,' Percy bristled, a flush rising in his cheeks. Lewis shook his head with a grin.

'So, you thought you and Wharton could jus' run off into the sunset together? You can't hide who you are, Percy, no matter how far you run.'

'Fuck you.'

'Do you want my help or not?' Lewis snapped, sitting up. 'Cause I could jus' throw you back out on the street like the dirty fag you are.' Percy said nothing, bottom lip jutting ever so slightly. Lewis gave a satisfied smile and leaned back. 'Guess it won't matter if I do anyway; you've been living like a dog with that fucking runt Wharton-'

'Leave him alone!'

'Why are you still defending him?' Lewis demanded, looking puzzled. He shook his head. 'He did nothing, but fuck you over and still, you're covering his back? He's a dirty cheat and a liar and he was never any good. Not to you, not to anyone. You need to realize that soon, Wetmore. He's nothing, he's a fucking nobody.' Lewis clenched his fist, cheeks pink as he finished ranting. He looked away.

'Why do you hate him so much?'

'I jus' do.'

'No, there's got to be a reason,' Percy pressed. Lewis glared at him, before brushing his fringe from his eyes. He didn't answer and a few minutes of silence passed between them.

'What did you mean… on the night you tried to kill me. You said that you only wanted the best for me. What did you mean?'

Lewis glared at him and Percy forced himself to meet it, despite the fact that he wanted to shrink and cower away. 'It didn't mean nothing, I was drunk.'

'You kissed me as well; you remember that?'

'Fuck you.' It was Lewis's turn to be bristled. He got to his feet, tossing his apple core in the bin. 'I am nothing like you. Nothing!' He moved over to the door, and then glanced back. His dark eyes were cold as they rested on Percy. 'You can stay here for as long as you likes, but don't you dare making it fucking obvious that you're staying here. I don't want everyone to know I'm babysitting a queer.'

* * *

From Lewis's bedroom window, Percy could see his house, watched as his mother and father left in the car, probably going shopping. From here, he could just make out the red roof of the Wharton farm in the distance, behind the trees.

Lewis was at school, but he'd be back soon. Percy's stomach rumbled hungrily, but he couldn't go downstairs for a snack; the Sherriff was down there with a few buddies from the station, talking and laughing loudly.

Percy resigned himself to the fact that he really couldn't leave this bedroom and slumped back down on the bed. He picked up Bomba the Jungle Boy, a souvenir and memory from when he used to go to Sunday school; it seemed a lifetime away now. How long had it been since he'd first met Billy?

About six months would be his guess; it was mid-September now and the days were getting shorter and colder. Percy turned the first page of the book and started to read. He had just finished the first chapter when the door burst open and Lewis came in. He dumped his school bag on the chair and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck.

'This is for you,' he said, pulling a piece of cornbread wrapped in tissue from his sweater. He handed it over. Percy sat up eagerly.

'Thank you.'

Lewis grunted in reply, kicking off his shoes and moving to the window. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his brown school trousers and stared out the window. Percy ate the cornbread hungrily, eyes on Lewis. Something was up.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Lewis snapped. Percy finished the cornbread, balling up the tissue and throwing it into the bin. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and took a drink from the glass of water on the bedside table.

'I'm not going to tell anyone,' he replied, shifting to lean back against the pillows. Lewis's brow puckered.

'America's at war with Germany,' he said slowly. Percy froze.

'What?'

'War was declared two weeks ago. Where the fuck have you been?'

'In a cabin,' muttered Percy to himself. They'd never bothered with radio or newspapers. It was like him and Billy had been in their own little world, while Germany was declaring war on America. And Percy hadn't even known.

'I'm eighteen next month,' he said, continuing to stare out the window. 'Father wants me to enroll into the Corps. Army, RAF, Navy, whatever. He wants me to go and fight, just so he has the satisfaction of saying 'my son is out there fighting the war.'' Lewis shook his head miserably.

'Don't you want to fight? Don't you want to be feeling proud?' Percy asked. Lewis nodded.

'I do. It's just…' He seemed to hesitate, before he turned to sit at the edge of the bed. 'I wanted to go to college, get a scholarship. Get into Harvard, maybe. And I'm scared.'

'It's alright to be scared,' Percy shrugged.

'Two weeks. Two weeks into the war and three guys from here have already been killed,' Lewis said. Percy frowned.

'Who?'

'Nicolas,' Lewis murmured, swallowing hard as he mentioned his best friend and right hand man. 'Donnie Wharton. And then that kid, Jimmy, whose dad runs the grocery store.'

'Shit,' Percy murmured. 'Nicolas?'

'He wanted to go. He was eighteen, nothing stopping him. He wanted me to lie about my age, but I chickened out. And now he's dead.'

It fell quiet. But, Percy was deep in thought. After a moment, he looked up.

'I'll go with you,' he said firmly. Lewis frowned, meeting his gaze.

'What?'

'I want to sign up. I'm not eighteen until January, but I can lie.' Lewis looked hesitant for a moment. 'Look,' Percy pressed. 'It'll be like the first time, the first war. We're all going to be expected to go anyway; if not, we'll be shamed as cowards and I'm not no coward. I'll sign up with you. How long have they predicted the war?'

Lewis shrugged. 'Until Christmas.'

'Well, then, it's settled. We sign up, spend a month or two getting trained. By then it will be November. We'll only spend a month or so actually fighting and then we get to go home.'

Lewis chewed his bottom lip, before nodding. 'Alright. But, I can't sign up until next month and at that rate, we might not even fight at all.'

Percy smiled; finally, he was going to do something that his father would be proud of him for. He'd come home Christmas day, uniform lined with medals and his momma would throw her arms over him and his dad would cry a little and tell him it was the proudest moment of his life. And the governor would come and tell him he could have any job he wanted, his choice.

'Here.' Lewis reached out and pulled open a drawer; he lifted out a bottle of whiskey, unscrewing the top and smelling it. Then, he took a deep gulp, face wrinkled in distaste. 'To the war!' he toasted.

'And to winning,' Percy smiled, taking the whiskey and knocking it back. Lewis laughed.

'Least you don't shoot your whiskey like a little bitch.'

'Yeah,' Percy replied dryly. 'I'm just full of surprises.'


	19. Bail Out

**A big thank you to my new ****reader ****FuchsiasAttic for the latest reviews. Here is a chapter dedicated to you :) I hope you all like where this goes because I have some major plans for this! P.S Big sex warning in this chapter XD Especially the beginning.**

Sunset Ave.

Chapter Nineteen

Bail Out

Lewis had Percy pinned in the dirt, biting hard on his bottom lip as he thrust in deep. Percy cried out, clawing the earth beneath his fingers and pushing back into Lewis. Above them, the sun beamed down on the fucking couple, naked with dirtied knees and hands. They were both naked, bodies sheeted with sweat and as Lewis neared orgasm, his moans became louder, words mumbled and incoherent.

He thrust deeper into Percy, hand reaching around to grab his cock and…

Percy jerked awake with a gasp. He was panting hard and he blinked, trying to work out where he was. Then, he remembered; Lewis's bedroom. He'd been having the same dream for the past week, each as vivid as the first, but never getting to the climax.

The misty morning sunlight came in from the open window, greeting him with a cool breeze. He stretched with a groan, neck stiff from sleeping on the floor. He looked up at the bed; Lewis lay on his front in a pair of briefs, mouth parted slightly in sleep. His duvet had been kicked to the bottom and for a moment, Percy allowed his eyes to run up Lewis' smooth back. He reminded himself that it had just been a dream.

Shifting, he sat up; his erection was still hard in his cotton pyjama bottoms. Climbing to his feet, he checked the clock; it was ten past seven in the morning, which was lucky for him as it meant the Sheriff had already left for work.

He crossed the hallway out of the bedroom and stepped into the bathroom; it was large, similar to his own at home. Percy's heart gave a painful throb; he missed home, sometimes.

Pushing those thoughts away and being careful the lock the door, Percy dropped his bottoms and perched on the edge of the bathtub.

As he masturbated, he thought about Billy. Even though it hurt and even though it made him want to curl up in a ball and cry, he thought about the good times. He thought about their first time, he thought about them having sex in Percy's room, with his parents a mere door away. He thought about rolling around in hay bales, but that made him think about Patrick. About walking in on the older man and Billy, about feeling his heart break. About walking in on Billy with numerous girls in their cabin, a cabin that was supposed to be for _them_, because Billy was supposed to love_ him_.

His erection had already died by the time Percy managed to stop the tears. Every now and then, Lewis would ask if he was really okay and Percy would tell him he was fine. But, he wasn't. He wasn't fine and didn't feel like he would be for a long time.

Percy Wetmore had never believed in love before he met Billy. And even after he'd met Billy, he'd tried so damn hard to repress his feelings because it was wrong.

It had been wrong from the start.

* * *

Lewis strode into the kitchen half an hour after Percy had woken; he was dressed now, in a white shirt and brown trousers, his black shoes polished so they shone. 'Good morning,' he said, grabbing an apple from the apple bowl and rubbing it on his shirt. He bit into it. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing,' mumbled Percy; he'd rather die than admit to Lewis that he'd been crying. Again.

Lewis studied him for a moment, shrugged and then moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of orange juice. He sat down opposite Percy, who was staring dejectedly into his dry toast.

'Something's up.'

'Where's your mom?'

The question that Percy fired at him took Lewis off guard. He didn't answer for a moment. Percy was still looking at him. 'She's dead.'

'What happened?'

'Does it matter?' Lewis snapped, fists clenching on the table. 'She's dead. That's all you need to know.'

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly they heard the front door open from the hallway. The two boys froze, before Lewis leapt to his feet. 'C'mon!' he hissed, dragging Percy by the arm to a door on their right. The two tumbled in; it was an airing cupboard. Percy could barely breathe; it was hot and stuffy and the two were pressed tightly together, peering through a gap in the door.

They watched the Sheriff step into the room, looking around. He grabbed a notepad off the table, then paused and grabbed a slice of Percy's now cold toast. He left the room and they listened to his footsteps fade. A slam of the door could be heard and then the engine of a car revving told them he was gone.

Lewis pushed open the door and they both stumbled out. They looked at each other- and then burst out laughing. 'That was close,' chortled Lewis, as Percy clutched his sides. It had been so long since he'd laughed and it felt weird to be grinning so much.

But, all the laughter stopped when Lewis stepped forward and planted his lips firmly against Percy's own. Percy froze, eyes wide as Lewis shuffled back. His cheeks were flushed.

'What are you doing?' Percy erupted, trembling with anger. 'You tried to kill me for what I was!'

'No, Percy, I tried to kill you for who you were with!' Lewis snapped. Percy blinked, then shook his head.

'No. No.' He'd known Lewis had always been jealous of Billy, but had never been able to put his finger on why. Until now. Lewis stepped forward, reaching out for him, but Percy shook him off. 'Leave me alone,' he hissed, pushing past him and out the front door. Lewis didn't bother to stop him.

* * *

Jessie Wharton sighed, balancing baby Teddy in the crook of one arm and using the other to push open the door of the police station. She stepped inside, eyes landing on Billy slouched in the chair in the waiting room.

'What've you done this time,' she muttered, not missing the handcuffs that kept his hands together.

'I've done fuck all, I did nothing wrong,' Billy spat, mood dark. The Sheriff came over.

'He was caught stealing. He's been here over night.'

'Look, just bail me the fuck outta here,' Billy said.

'Silent, you,' the Sheriff snapped. 'Don't think I won't chuck yer back in there, because I will.'

Billy scowled and slumped back in his chair. Jessie exhaled. 'How much is the bail?'

'$200.'

Her heart sank; that was the wages she'd saved this month. After casting a glance at Billy, she nodded. 'I'll pay it.'

'Follow me. We need to fill some things out and then we'll have someone pick up the money in a few days.'

After filling out all the paperwork, the Sheriff moved over to Billy and uncuffed him. Billy stood up, rubbing his wrists. 'Yeah, fuck yer. Fucking police.' Jessie slapped her younger brother around the back of the head.

'Get out.'

They stepped out into the cool night, beginning to walk down. Teddy murmured in his sleep, thumb in his mouth. 'Where's Percy?' Jessie asked.

'Who?' Billy scowled. Jessie looked at him.

'William, I'm being serious.'

'He's not here, obviously.'

'Don't be fucking smart, I just paid yer bail.'

'Whatever.'

Jessie stopped, glaring at him. 'Now yer get back here right now and yer tell me where Percy is.'

'He's left!' Billy spat, turning on her. 'He's fucked off and I don't know where the fuck he is.'

'Why?' demanded Jessie. 'Why did he leave?' Billy went quiet, glaring at the floor. Jessie shook her head. 'I knew it, Billy. I fucking knew it! Yer couldn't keep the one good thing yer had, could yer?'

'Fuck yer, yer don't know anything,' Billy growled, fists clenched.

'Yer finally had someone worth keepin' and yer couldn't even do that.'

'Shut up.'

'Pull yerself together, Billy,' she said, tone hard. 'Because this isn't fair on either of yer.'


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

Note: I have just gotten back off holiday and will start writing the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you for the wait


End file.
